


Mission

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: La paix règne sur Konoha, et plusieurs couples en profitent pour assurer leur descendance. Jalouse, Sakura se désespère de trouver l'homme idéal pour convoler dans le bonheur de la maternité jusqu'à ce qu'une mission ne lui soit confiée. SasuSaku.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura riait en compagnie de Naruto sur le terrain d'entraînement de la team 7. Devant eux, Sasuke s'évertuait tant bien que mal de garder sa concentration dans ses exercices.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à se retenir de rire sous les chatouilles de Sakura tout comme elle sous les siennes. Ils se battaient ensemble pour tenter de mettre l'autre à bout de souffle. Sakura s'échappa de l'emprise de Naruto avant de prendre Sasuke comme bouclier.

Sasuke protesta mais se prêta volontiers au jeu en piégeant Naruto avec l'aide de Sakura. Sous cet assaut commun, Naruto allait se rendre quand Sasuke s'en pris à Sakura.

Naruto cria de joie avant d'embêter sa coéquipière.

A les voir s'ébattre ainsi comme des enfants de maternelle, on ne se douterait pas que c'était la fameuse équipe 7. L'équipe 7, la plus redoutable du village, les dignes successeurs des Sannins de Konoha, s'amusait.

Personne n'aurait pu se douter devant ce spectacle de franche camaraderie de toutes les épreuves par lesquels ils étaient passés plus jeune.

Ils avaient à présent vingt ans révolus.

Après le retour de Sasuke auprès d'eux, ils avaient décidés de ne plus se séparer. Ils étaient devenus tous les trois Jounins et ils représentaient l'espoir de Konoha.

Naruto serait certainement le prochain Hokage après Kakashi, Sasuke demeurait un élément très prometteur et Sakura était devenue la meilleur med-In du monde shinobi.

Sakura se dégagea de la mêlée, le souffle court, pendant que les deux garçons se faisaient des coups bas frôlant les basses côtes et titillant leurs abdominaux.

Elle réajusta sa tenue, rougissant en voyant que le décolleté de son soutien gorge avait été dévoilé dans la bataille. Elle ne leur en voulait pas parce que leur jeu était très innocent. Elle n'avait plus des accès de fureur comme auparavant envers Naruto.

La jeune femme avait gagné en maturité et en beauté au cours des cinq dernières années. Ses formes s'étaient développés remplaçant le vilain petit canard par une femme sublime. Se sachant l'attention des hommes, la petite coquine en jouait. Elle portait un cycliste noir moulant. Fini la jupette qui cachait tout de ses formes, maintenant elle assumait. Elle complétait sa tenue par un cache cœur rose qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. Ces vêtements rendaient grâce à sa carrure qui était devenue élancée tout en restant athlétique.

Elle avait gagné une énorme confiance en elle au fur et à mesure qu'on lui confiait des responsabilités importantes. Elle avait bien mûrit arrêtant d'être aussi violente avec son entourage laissant parler son cœur généreux.

Les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent l'un sur l'autre en s'esclaffant.  
Sakura remua la tête tout en se moquant d'eux.

Naruto fut le premier à se relever en l'accusant de l'avoir embarqué là-dedans.

Le blond avait ses yeux azuréens luisant à cause de ses fous rires précédents. Il titilla une petite tresse qu'il s'était faîte sur le côté. Il s'étira ensuite un instant laissant apercevoir ses abdominaux magnifiques. Naruto était devenu un garçon magnifique. Fini le petit crapaud ! Naruto portait un marcel noir sur un short orange laissant apercevoir ses jambes musclés. Naruto rassurait par sa présence à présent. Il était devenu une figure diplomatique importante. Il apaisait tous les conflits qui pouvait surgir rien que parfois grâce à son aura de bienfaisance. Beaucoup de femmes aimeraient devenir l'élue de son cœur mais une seule y avait droit exclusivement. Hinata avait eu raison de se déclarer lors de l'attaque de Pein s'appropriant le beau blond au nez de toutes ses rivales. Sakura se trouvait bien ridicule d'avoir osé lui déclarer son amour alors qu'Hinata venait de lui faire part de la plus sincère des preuves d'affection.

Sasuke se mit à râler contre leurs gamineries sur le ton de la plaisanterie avant de se relever. Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt cinq, il les dépassait tous les deux de très peu pour Naruto et de presque une tête pour Sakura.

Sasuke avait gagné au fil des années en beauté comme si c'était encore possible. Ses yeux onyx et ses cheveux sombres tranchaient sur sa peau opalescente alors qu'il arborait un corps d'athlète rompu.

Il était le stéréotype du canon ténébreux, égérie de nombreuses dames à Konoha toute éconduites pour le moment.

Sasuke était revenu après une joute plus que verbale que musclée contre son frère de cœur Naruto après le sommet des Hokage.

Sakura y avait assistée évidemment. Sasuke avait faillit la tuer ce qui lui laissait un pincement au cœur. Elle ne lui avait pas totalement pardonné même s'il avait été aveuglé par la haine. Depuis, elle avait tiré un trait sur lui. Il lui avait fait trop peur et elle demeurait intimidée par lui. Ils avaient quand même décidé de rester amis. Elle ressentait tout de même toujours quelque chose pour lui, un regret de n'avoir jamais été ensembles sûrement. Elle n'avait pas à se leurrer. Tout son être était attiré par lui mais une part d'elle-même appréhendait une relation avec cet homme. Il avait voulu lui faire du mal.

Elle s'était alors tournée vers d'autres hommes mais aucun ne la faisait vibrer comme Sasuke, ne lui apportait autant de joie et de peine. Sai n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Néji était resté d'une froideur exemplaire quand elle l'avait quitté. Et Shikamaru n'avait fait que profiter de leur longue aventure d'un an. Elle avait cru trouver l'homme idéal mais il l'avait trompé, elle n'avait pas pu lui pardonner. Elle avait souhaité avoir un enfant de lui. Depuis ce désir de maternité la titillait de temps en temps surtout en voyant le ventre rond d'Hinata.

« Bon, on reprends l'entraînement, proposa Sasuke.

\- C'est quelle heure, demanda Sakura.

\- Oh, c'est cinq heures, lui indiqua Naruto.

\- Mince, je vais être en retard. J'ai rendez-vous avec Tsunade. J'y vais les garçons, et soyez sages ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes approuvèrent avant de la laisser partir. Sakura se mit à courir rapidement dans les rues de son village bien aimé. Elle allait encore se faire passer un savon par son maître.

Elle se rua dans le palais des Hokage pour gravir à toute vitesse les marches. Elle fit un dérapage contrôlé sur le tapis de l'entrée du bureau de Tsunade.

Elle frappa un fort coup tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Entre, Sakura ! »

Sakura s'exécuta pour trouver une Tsunade grave.

Sakura resta bien droite en souriant pour faire passer son retard.

« Sakura, je t'ai fais venir pour une mission importante.

\- Je croyais que c'était juste une discussion maître-élève.

\- Non, ta mission est ultra-secrète. Et ne le prends pas mal, je ne vois que toi à confier une mission de cette importance. »

Tsunade lui passa un ordre de mission. Sakura s'installa confortablement avant de parcourir la fiche informative. Elle faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Elle posa un regard effaré à son maître surtout après avoir survolé les suggestions pour l'aider à accomplir à bien sa mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura essaya de se calmer en gigotant sur sa chaise. Tsunade venait de lui remettre un ordre de mission totalement irréel.

« Mais les Conseillers sont tombés par-dessus la tête !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu as une semaine pour y réfléchir. »

Sakura se leva en s'emportant.

« Mais c'est tout réfléchi, je refuse ! »

Sakura lui agita l'ordre de mission sous le nez tout en râlant.

« Sakura, tu es la seule à qui je peux confier sérieusement cette mission !

\- Si vous trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, je l'étripe, c'est clair !

\- Alors tu acceptes ?

\- Non ! C'est inacceptable d'avoir des idées pareilles ! »

Sakura reposa l'ordre de mission sur le bureau de Tsunade en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle fusillait du regard Tsunade. Tsunade prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ne crois pas que ce soit de gaieté de cœur que je te confie cette mission mais je ne vois personne d'autre ayant les qualités adéquates. »

Sakura remonta ses bras en faisant la moue. Tsunade fit glisser l'ordre de mission vers son apprentie. Sakura dans un geste rageur s'en empara.

« Je vais le prendre pour l'encadrer sur le mur de ma chambre pour me rappeler chaque jour que les Conseillers sont des vieux totalement frappés.

\- Sakura, gémit Tsunade, prends le temps d'y réfléchir au calme. »

Sakura secoua la tête en signe de négation avant de claquer la porte faisant part ainsi de son mécontentement.

Elle plia son ordre de mission pour le mettre dans la poche de son haut dans un endroit inaccessible à tout homme tenant un tant soit peu à ses parties.

Les Conseillers devenaient séniles ou alors ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour mettre de l'ambiance dans le village. La paix avait ses revers pervers.

Elle décida d'oublier ce fichu ordre de mission. En y réfléchissant, c'était plutôt drôle de recevoir ce genre de mission. Si ce n'était pas Tsunade avec son air sérieux qui le lui avait ordonné, elle aurait ri au nez et à la barbe du commanditaire en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu tout bon sens.

Tout d'abord, cette mission était d'un ridicule. Et ensuite, elle était irréalisable !

Elle se promenait ainsi perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un bolide blond ne vienne lui tourner autour lui donnant le tournis.

« Viens Sakura chan ! Le spectacle vaut le coup d'œil.

\- Arrête deux minutes de gigoter dans tous les sens ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Sasuke est en train de rembarrer une fille, viens, viens ! Hinata, j'arrive avec Sakura ! »

Au loin, la Hyugga leur faisait signe de se dépêcher pour assister au drame qui se dérouler en plein centre ville de Konoha. Hinata avait ses longs cheveux noirs qui volaient au vent. Elle portait une tunique lilas qui montrait ses formes de femme enceinte. Sakura eut un pincement de jalousie envers Hinata quand Naruto vint la prendre dans ses bras. Sakura ne convoitait pas Naruto mais le bonheur de la brune.

Un copain aimant, fidèle et un bébé en préparation. Tout ce dont rêvait la jeune femme. Sakura, inconsciemment, passa un doigt sur son ordre de mission. Mais à quoi pensait-t-elle ? Elle se gifla mentalement avant de s'intéresser à Sasuke et à la jeune fille qui se prosternait à ses pieds.

Un petit attroupement se faisait autour des deux jeunes gens. De nombreux rires s'échappaient de l'assemblée.

« Je t'aime Sasuke ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !

\- Mais alors dégage ! »

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux devant la toute délicatesse des Uchihas.

« Je suis vraiment très amoureuse de toi, je veux devenir ta femme.

\- Désolé, je ne veux pas d'un animal de compagnie. »

Sakura mit sa main à sa bouche en ricanant avant de croiser le regard rieur de Naruto.

« Il a l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

\- Il prépare ses répliques à l'avance, je l'ai vu s'entraîner », lui confia Naruto.

Sakura s'esclaffa surtout quand Sasuke en rajouta une couche en critiquant les vertus de la jeune femme. Au bout d'une demi-heure de cris, de larmes, de fous rires et de piques, la jeune femme abandonna Sasuke à son triste sort de célibataire endurci en piquant un sprint en pleurant.

Sasuke, fier de son comportement méprisable, rentra tranquillement chez lui sous les yeux amusés de son public.

Sakura, bien trop occupé à rire, ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment qu'une main inquisitrice lui prenait un certain bout de papier. Elle cria ce qui amena l'attention sur elle alors que Naruto se mettait à déplier son ordre de mission.

Elle tenta de le lui reprendre en hurlant que cela ne le concernait pas. Naruto, joueur, réussit à mettre l'ordre de mission hors de portée des mains de Sakura grâce à ses grands bras.

« Naruto, non, c'est ultra secret ! Rends-moi çà !

\- C'est une feuille de ton carnet intime ?

\- Mais non, imbécile, c'est un ordre de mission !

\- Je veux être au courant. Un futur Hokage se doit de tout savoir ce qui se passe dans son village !

\- Naruto baka ! »

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lise cet ordre de mission. Premièrement, il était capable de faire un esclandre à Tsunade. Deuxièmement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant au cas improbable où elle accepterait.

Naruto lui mit la main sur la tête alors qu'elle se débattait pour se mettre à lire.

Naruto devint vert. Oui, vert comme une pomme granny !

Naruto tortilla ses doigts en regardant Sakura.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté.

\- Non, baka, pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Pour la fille toujours amoureuse de son amour d'enfance. »

Naruto se prit un coup sur la tête. Cela faisait longtemps mais là, il le méritait.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sasuke. Et puis, de toute façon, monsieur Uchiha ne touche à aucune fille ce qui devait l'amener un jour ce putain d'ordre de mission. »

Naruto se racla la gorge avant de commencer à lire l'ordre de mission à Hinata qui demeurait curieuse.

« Mlle Haruno, nous sommes très inquiets du comportement de monsieur Uchiha en ce qui concerne les tendres demoiselles de notre cité. Plusieurs plaintes ont été déposées concernant son tact légendaire. Nous en sommes venus à faire notre petite enquête sur les mœurs du dernier descendant des Uchiha. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait eu aucun rapport avec une femme pour le moment, et il ne semble pas disposé en avoir dans les prochaines années à venir. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que vous étiez la seule célibataire qui puisse dignement l'approcher. Nous vous chargeons donc de la pérennité du clan Uchiha…Là, je n'avais pas compris, dit Naruto en se tournant vers Hinata, c'est quand j'ai lu les suggestions que, enfin, j'ai percuté toute l'ampleur de cette mission.

\- Tu sais que tu es en train de lire un ordre de mission ultra secrète en plein centre du village.

\- Personne ne nous écoute, voyons. »

Hinata regarda Sakura avec étonnement après avoir survolé les suggestions.

« Ils ont osé te demander de coucher avec Sasuke.

\- Pas forcement de coucher avec lui. Lui faire un héritier…Et tu peux y arriver de différentes façons. »

Hinata rougit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne vas pas accepter, Sakura, s'écria Naruto.

\- A ton avis. Il n'y a pas marqué incubateur à Uchiha sur ma tête.

\- Même par dépit, non ?

\- Non.

\- Et puis, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais récupérer la semence de Sasuke sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive », ria Naruto.

Sakura leva un sourcil ce qui voulait dire chez elle qu'elle ne trouvait pas l'idée totalement impossible. Naruto sembla réprimer un frisson d'horreur.

« D'accord, tu sembles savoir comment t'y prendre mais c'est une mauvaise idée, Sakura, lui dit Naruto en lui prenant les épaules.

\- Je sais, crétin.

\- Cà pourrait gâcher ton amitié avec Sasuke s'il venait à apprendre que tu lui fais des petits dans le dos.

\- Je ne suis pas un chat, imbécile.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils te demandent. Interdiction formelle de parler de sa descendance au père. Ils sont tarés. Je me demande quelle est leur marque de saké, il doit être drôlement bon. »

Sakura sourit alors que Naruto la prenait dans les bras pour la réconforter. Sakura vit les yeux d'Hinata briller un instant de jalousie mal placée. Depuis que la Hyugga savait que Sakura s'était déclarée à Naruto peu de temps après sa déclaration à elle, elle lui en voulait un petit peu même si c'était elle qui avait accroché Naruto.

« Non mais, oser demander de telles choses à une belle demoiselle, c'est dégoutant. Comment peuvent-t-ils faire çà à ma petite sœur adorée ?

\- Merci Naruto de ton soutien.

\- Il ne faut pas garder de telles atrocités pour toi. Ils ont quelque part raison de s'inquiéter de la descendance de Sasuke. »

Sakura se dégagea en lui renvoyant un regard surpris.

« Sasuke n'aime personne. Enfin, en tout cas, il ne m'a jamais parlé d'une fille en particulier. Il n'est pas intéressé.

\- Tu crois qu'il est encore puceau ?

\- Oui, affirma Naruto. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit là-dessus alors je pense qu'il n'a rien de quoi se vanter. Je lui en parle parfois de ce qui se passe entre Hinata et moi.

\- Quoi, s'exclama Hinata toute rouge.

\- Ma puce, je ne vais pas dans les détails…Bref, çà l'intéresse un peu parce que je suis comme son frère mais il me demande généralement de changer de sujet et de parler de katana plutôt que de bonnes femmes. »

Sakura écoutait attentivement Naruto parce qu'il s'agissait quand même de la vie amoureuse de son ami. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par qui que ce soit d'autre que sa petite personne à l'exception d'elle-même et de Naruto.

« Tu crois qu'il est homo ? »

Naruto lui fit une moue peu convaincu.

« A vrai dire, je me demande s'il a des hormones. Inintéressé par l'amour en général et le sexe en particulier, je dirais.

\- Alors, tu crois que je devrais accepter.

\- Oh, que non ! Contrarier monsieur Uchiha, c'est signer son arrêt de mort ! Tu connais son goût prononcé pour la vengeance, ne viens pas t'y frotter.

\- Il ne tuerait pas la mère de ses enfants. Je crois qu'il en voudrait au Conseil.

\- Oui, et bien, ce n'est pas la peine de lui rappeler ce genre de rancune. Il est très bien comme il est maintenant, célibataire endurci ! »

Sakura hocha la tête comme une jeune fille sage.

« Le problème, c'est que je sais qu'ils ne vont pas laisser tomber l'idée. Et qu'il y a tout un tas de jeunes filles très imaginatives prêtes à s'approprier la descendance de Sasuke. »

Naruto prit un air pensif.

« C'est vrai que ce serait mieux que ce soit toi. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Que ce serait intéressant de mélanger vos gènes, j'adore leur tact.

\- Oui, entre autre mais il en faudra plus pour me persuader d'être enceinte. »

Naruto ria :

« J'aime bien le voyage de six mois en cure thermale. En tout cas, ils te bichonnent.

\- Ils essaient de m'amadouer mais je ne fais pas faiblir devant un voyage.

\- Oui, bon, jette cet ordre de mission. Et n'en parlons plus.

\- Attends, je garde cette lettre mémorable témoin de la sénilité de notre cher Conseil. »

Naruto ricana avant de prendre Hinata dans ses bras.

« En ce qui me concerne, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ma descendance, hein, ma fleur ! »

Naruto posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre rond de sa femme qui lui sourit avec tendresse. Sakura aimait beaucoup les voir ainsi parce que Naruto et Hinata rayonnaient de bonheur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les jalouser un peu. Elle serra la lettre de la mission contre son cœur, incertaine.


	3. Chapter 3

La semaine passa tranquillement pour Sakura qui avait rejeté en bloc l'idée de ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'œil supplémentaire à son ordre de mission.

Ce fut donc bien dispose qu'elle se réveilla en cette journée qui allait marquer un grand tournant dans sa vie.

Elle prit une bonne douche avant de se servir un agréable déjeuner. Tout en zieutant les indications sur sa boîte de céréales, elle les avalait comme d'habitude.

Elle profita un peu de son appartement regrettant une présence masculine toujours absente depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'est pas en restant les bras croisés qu'elle allait vivre sa vie de jeune femme sexuellement épanouie. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un homme bien. Un vrai homme viril, fidèle et sympathique…L'impossible !

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle devait se dépêcher au lieu de se morfondre sur son état de célibataire pour travailler à l'hôpital. Elle rangea donc sa vaisselle tout en chantonnant avant de prendre ses clefs et d'entamer le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Elle marchait tranquillement profitant de l'ambiance enjouée de Konoha de bon matin. L'odeur du bon pain chaud s'échappait des boulangeries alors que les autres marchands installaient leurs stands et ouvraient leur boutique. Des enfants qui se rendaient à l'académie se faufilaient au milieu des passants en courant. Sakura sourit en voyant passer les petites frimousses. La future génération de Konoha prenait place.

Elle rentra à l'hôpital de bonne humeur. Elle salua Ino et Shizune qui prenaient leur service en même temps qu'elle. Elle prit sa douche obligatoire avant de se diriger vers son affectation.

« Oh, non ! Shizune, pas la maternité ! »

Shizune ria sachant les envies subites de bébé de Sakura.

« Non, je vais te muter ailleurs, tu serais capable de kidnapper les nouveaux nés. »

Sakura lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule alors que Shizune farfouillait dans ses papiers.

« Cà te va, les échographies ? »

Sakura hocha la tête alors que Shizune mit une main devant sa bouche en pouffant.

« Ta première patiente est enceinte ! »

Sakura râla en faisant semblant de se taper la tête contre le mur. Ino était morte de rire.

« Je veux un homme et un bébé !

\- Je sens qu'on va attendre encore longtemps, se moqua Ino.

\- Tu n'es pas sympa.

\- Allez, ta première patiente te fera plaisir, c'est une vieille connaissance… »

Sakura voulait voir de qui il s'agissait sur le papier de Shizune.

« Est-ce que c'est Hinata ?

\- Oh, non.

\- Ah, non ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas elle ! Mais pourquoi vous tombez toutes enceintes ? Et pas moi ! Elle va avoir de mes nouvelles ! »

Ino porta sa main sur son ventre en faisant un pied de nez à Sakura tandis que Shizune sifflotait d'un air absent. Shizune venait d'avoir un magnifique garçon avec Kakashi tandis qu'Ino qui convolait avec Saï avait appris la semaine dernière la surprise.

« Je ne vous parle plus, je boude !

\- Allez, Sakura au travail ! Elle va t'attendre !

\- Si Tenten tombe enceinte de Néji, je fais un malheur, vous m'entendez !

\- Allez grand front, au boulot ! »

Sakura de mauvais cœur se dirigea vers la salle des échographies. Bien qu'elle soit fortement jalouse de toutes les femmes enceintes du monde, qui l'ont été et qui vont l'être, elle ne se lasserait jamais de voir les images des échographies prénatales. C'était toujours un bonheur d'assister les couples dans la naissance de leur enfant. C'était juste quand ce moment, avec en plus cette mission qui chatouillait ces envies de maternité, les ventres ronds avaient du mal à passer. Elle réserva donc un accueil particulier à sa patiente qui ne lui avait pas annoncé son arrivée à Konoha :

« Karin, bouge tes grosses fesses et vint les coller par ici !»

La jeune rouquine lui sourit en relevant ses lunettes ne relevant pas sa grossièreté. L'ancienne coéquipière de Sasuke vit voler sa jupe trop courte au goût de Sakura tout en remettant en place son haut lui aussi ridiculement petit. On lui voyait son ventre encore plat de manière ostentatoire.

Karin et Sakura s'entendaient très bien. Elles s'étaient découvertes beaucoup de point commun. Et elles étaient devenues très amies après le sommet des Kage quand Karin était revenue avec eux. Sakura avait éprouvé beaucoup de tristesse quand Karin était partie de Konoha pour suivre Suigestu parce qu'il allait soi disant dans la même direction qu'elle. Karin avait du parcourir le monde shinobi avec son coéquipier pour trouver toutes les 7 épées des épéistes de Kiri.

« Alors comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

\- Oh, très bien. Je me suis régalée avec Suigestu. On a beaucoup voyagé et je ne suis pas ennuyé une seconde à vrai dire. Suigestu n'a pas encore réussi son objectif initial mais il a dit que nous allions prendre un peu de repos surtout avec ce qui m'arrive.

\- Mais félicitation ! Et c'est qui le père ?

\- Voyons, je ne voyage qu'avec un seul homme. »

Sakura et Karin se prirent dans les bras en riant. Sakura ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive aussi vite entre eux.

« Donc, tu viens faire la première échographie.

\- Oui, je suis contente ! C'est Suigestu qui avait proposé l'idée, apparemment il avait hâte d'être père ! Et on s'y est mis ardemment… »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel attendant un autre récit des exploits de la jeune rouquine au lit. Karin en revenant à Konoha avait pas mal chahuté la vie des mâles du coin et elle s'était fait une joie de tout partager avec Sakura, son seul point de repère dans cette ville à part Sasuke.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. En ce moment, je suis célibataire. Et en fait, horriblement seule !

\- J'ai bien fait de revenir, alors ! Je vais te trouver l'homme qu'il te faut !

\- Pas un de tes ex, s'il te plaît. Je connais déjà tout de leur goût en matière de sexe. »

Karin ria avant de s'allonger sur la table d'échographie.

« Allez, donne-moi des nouvelles de Konoha, on s'occupera de ta détresse plus tard. Tout le monde va bien. »

Sakura lui parla tout en préparant l'échographie. Tout y passait, de l'extension du magasin d'Ino au futur enfant de Naruto. Karin l'écoutait parler très heureuse de la retrouver après trois ans de séparation. Elle posa le gel sur le ventre de Karin tout en regardant l'écran.

« Et Sasuke », s'enquit Karin.

Sakura rougit en pensant à sa mission qu'elle allait refuser tout net.

« Oh, comme d'habitude. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Il vit une vie vouée à l'amour de l'entraînement.

\- Cela ne doit pas beaucoup te plaire », répliqua Karin.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir. Karin savait très bien qu'elle en pinçait encore pour Sasuke.

« Oh, tu ne l'oublies pas encore, sourit Karin.

\- Oui, monsieur Uchiha est toujours aussi séduisant et aussi froid avec les dames.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- D'ailleurs, on se demande s'il est toujours vierge.

\- Ah, çà non ! »

Sakura regarda Karin avec des yeux qui roulaient dans leurs orbites demandant plus d'explications.

« Sasuke ne veux pas que j'en parle comme çà mais bon, on est très amies et je sais que cela restera entre nous.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance. Ne me dis pas que, non !

\- Si, hocha la tête Karin.

\- Tu t'es tapé Sasuke, j'y crois pas.

\- Mon objectif dans la team Hebi au départ, c'était quand même çà !

\- Et tu as réussi, mon dieu.

\- Chut, personne ne doit savoir. »

Sakura était pour le moins surprise. Sasuke Uchiha avait convolé avec une femme, quel scoop ! Elle enviait Karin qui avait réussi là où elle avait toujours échoué.

« Alors, y a-t-il d'honteux secrets pour qu'on ne sache rien de lui à ce sujet ? Il est impuissant, s'esclaffa Sakura.

\- Non, Sasuke, c'était bien. Cela aurait été mieux s'il n'avait pas été obnubilé par sa vengeance. On a rompu quand il a tenté de me tuer sur le pont.

\- Ah, d'accord !

\- J'ai tiré un trait définitif sur lui ce jour là. J'étais très amoureuse de lui. Je pense que Sasuke est sorti avec moi plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt.

\- Il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles, c'est assez préoccupant pour quelqu'un qui veut reconstruire son clan.

\- Je pense qu'il est amoureux. Sasuke aime faire l'amour, et je ne pense pas qu'un mâle sain d'esprit s'en prive s'il n'y a pas une fille derrière. J'ai toujours réussi à bien le cerner. Si tu veux, je peux me renseigner sur l'élue de son cœur.

\- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux ?

\- Pour moi, c'est évident. »

Sakura lui sourit pensive. Alors, Sasuke éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un en particulier. Et pourtant, elle si proche de lui ne l'avait pas relevé. Karin était plus douée qu'elle pour s'apercevoir de ce genre de chose.

« Oh, voilà, le bébé ! »

Karin passa sa main sur l'écran en souriant.

« Il ressemble déjà à son père, tout difforme !

\- T'es vraiment vache ! »

Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur avant de se séparer à regret.

La journée de Sakura passa tranquillement ensuite entre des échographies de vessie, de reins et de jambes. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Tsunade entra dans le box des soignants. Elle salua tout le monde avant de se diriger droit vers Sakura. Sakura soupira sachant qu'elle était bonne pour des heures supplémentaires.

« Sakura, c'est à propos de ta mission.

\- J'ai déjà dit non.

\- J'ai du nouveau, viens dans mon bureau. »

Sakura lâcha la ceinture de son sac avec regret. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec son ordre de mission.

Elle s'installa épuisée sur un fauteuil dans le bureau de Tsunade.

« Bon, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles…

\- Vous l'avez refilé à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Non, c'est toujours toi qui t'en occupe. En fait, les Conseillers sont venus me voir en m'expliquant pourquoi ils désiraient tellement un descendant Uchiha.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Sakura, on risque une guerre avec Kiri si on ne leur livre pas un enfant Uchiha. »

Sakura resta interloquée. Ils voulaient qu'elle fasse un enfant à Sasuke dans son dos pour le livrer à leurs ennemis. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'accord avec l'idée. Sasuke lui en voudrait à tout jamais, et elle, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son enfant à des inconnus.

« Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est dû à une ancienne alliance des Uchiha avec une famille de Kiri. Ils doient envoyer un enfant en otage chez eux comme protection en vu d'une éventuelle attaque. Il le réclame.

\- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, et Sasuke, non plus !

\- Je sais. Ils ont tout d'abord demandé à Sasuke d'avoir un héritier, il a refusé. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se sont tournés vers toi. Sakura, tu es notre dernier espoir pour éviter une guerre. Il est de ton devoir de shinobi de nous aider.

\- Mais ma vie privée ! Et je ne veux pas abandonner mon enfant, Tsunade sama ! »

Sakura s'emporta serrant fortement les poings. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix sur cette mission. Elle devait l'effectuer puisque Tsunade avait fait appel à son sens du devoir mais elle ne voulait pas donner son enfant en pâture à Kiri. Elle ne pouvait pas faire passer sa vie avant une guerre imminente.

« Tsunade sama, je voudrais garder l'enfant…Je…Envoyez-moi à Kiri avec lui ! »

Tsunade la regarda gravement.

« Je pensais que tu me le demanderais mais je n'aimerais pas me séparer de ma meilleure med-In. Sakura, tu es affiliée à Konoha et tu le resteras. Maintenant, tu as carte blanche pour avoir un enfant de Sasuke, peu importe les moyens ! Et surtout, il faut qu'il n'en sache rien. »

Sakura ria nerveusement s'imaginant toutes les peines du monde pour la réalisation de son entreprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand on a projet farfelu, la première étape consiste à se convaincre de le faire. Sakura avait donc pris une journée de repos rien que pour ce point de départ dans sa mission.

En pyjama, dans son salon, elle tournait en rond avec un mug de thé chaud.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se devait d'accomplir à bien sa mission pour préserver la paix à Konoha. Elle détestait sa position.

Elle ne voulait pas causer de tort à Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas tomber enceinte dans ces circonstances. Elle ne voulait pas de cette mission complètement insensée. Elle en voulait à tous les couples mariés et heureux en cet instant.

Pourquoi donc monsieur Uchiha Sasuke ne faisait-t-il pas comme tous les garçons de sa génération c'est-à-dire se trouver un joli petit brin de femme pour procréer ? Non, monsieur demeurait un ascète comblé et heureux.

Ce n'était pas difficile de donner son premier né alors qu'il comptait en avoir plein d'autres.

Pourquoi donc était-t-elle mise dans cette galère ?

Elle reposa son mug avant d'arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort.

Elle devait le faire. Après tout, cette mission comportait quelques avantages. Elle allait être enceinte ce dont elle rêvait depuis au moins un an. Elle bénéficierait tout le temps de sa grossesse d'un voyage aux sources thermales dans la montagne sacrée tout frais payé. Elle allait passer ses journées en massage et en bain. Elle aurait un enfant de l'un des clans les plus puissants sans pouvoir sans targuer.

Ce n'était pas suffisant car elle allait perdre cet enfant sitôt l'allaitement terminé.

Elle prit place sur son fauteuil en se triturant les doigts. Elle croisa ses jambes en tailleur avant de remonter une brettelle de sa robe de nuit rose. Elle souffla sur son thé chaud pour chasser la vapeur qui montait.

Elle n'avait pas le choix et elle devait à tout prix réussir sans que Sasuke ne se rende compte.

Ce n'était pas gagné.

Elle ramena vers elle le calendrier qu'elle avait déposé sur la table du salon. Elle calcula rapidement sa période de fécondité à partir de ses dernières règles. Elle regarda rapidement sur le calendrier pour s'apercevoir que la date tombait en plein mariage de Naruto et Hinata.

Rien n'était là pour l'aider.

Ensuite, comment allait-t-elle procéder ?

Elle rougit subitement se rappelant de toutes les suggestions apportées à son ordre de mission.

Elle fut prise ensuite d'un fou rire nerveux en s'imaginant dans son entreprise risquée, ce ne serait évidemment pas facile surtout en connaissant le léger côté paranoïaque de Sasuke.

Elle se leva pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien décidée à relever le défi que consistait cette mission peu banale.

Il y a un temps où elle aurait été enthousiasmée à l'idée d'être enceinte de Sasuke. Bien sûr, un côté d'elle-même remerciait le ciel qu'il s'agisse de lui et pas d'un autre homme mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié avec le brun. Il avait été tellement difficile de le ramener à Konoha et de se pardonner l'un à l'autre le fait d'avoir tenté de tuer l'autre qu'elle craignait un peu les retombées de cette mission. Il suffisait que Sasuke s'en aperçoive pour qu'il rentre dans une colère noire. Normalement, elle serait bien loin de lui quand les premiers signes de sa grossesse se feraient sentir mais ne se douterait-t-il de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte.

Elle rentra sous la douche allumant le jet d'eau chaude.

Elle devait coucher avec lui au bon moment sans contraception d'aucune sorte.

Bien, bien, bien !

Elle passa son gant savonneux sur son ventre avec tendresse. Bientôt, un petit être y pousserait si tout se passait bien.

Et il fallait que Sasuke n'y voit que du feu.

Sakura finit de se préparer pour aller faire les courses. Son frigidaire était vide, et ce n'était pas digne d'une future mère. Elle secoua sa tête, elle devait arrêter de penser à cette mission.

Elle claqua donc la porte de sa maison avant de se diriger vers le magasin le plus proche.

Tout en faisant ses courses, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le rayon bébé. Un tout petit coup d'œil très discret, juste de quoi se mettre en bouche.

Elle se trouvait désespérante. Elle devenait une fille gaga de layette et de couches culottes. Pouvait-t-on être aussi impatiente d'avoir un bébé même dans ces conditions ?

Elle était en train de survoler le rayon des boîtes de conserve quand une voix grave bien connue la tira de sa contemplation des petits pots à la carotte.

« Salut, alors tu fais tes courses ? »

Elle sursauta en apercevant Sasuke avec un sourire amusé de l'avoir surprise.

« Heu…Oui, oui… tout à fait…Je n'ai plus rien à la maison… »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent un instant ne comprenant pas son hésitation.

Sakura tente tant bien que mal de ne pas prendre un air gêné ou coupable en sa présence. Elle préféra rester le plus naturelle possible.

« …Alors, toi aussi, tu viens dans ce magasin ?

\- En fait, je cherchais un produit en particulier.

\- D'accord.

\- Cà te dit de faire les courses ensemble ? »

Sakura, sous le stress ressenti, prit rapidement la première boîte qui lui passait sous la main avant de parler d'un ton sec :

« En fait, j'ai terminée.

\- On pourrait passer l'après-midi ensemble alors. Ino m'a dit que tu prenais ta journée aujourd'hui.

\- J'avais très envie d'être un peu tranquille…toute seule. »

Sasuke prit un air rebuté. Sasuke, depuis qu'il était revenu, avait fait beaucoup d'efforts de sociabilisation. Il n'appréciait généralement pas les refus. Sakura n'était plus aussi à l'aise avec lui. Elle craignait à vrai dire de rester seule avec lui pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, le beau ténébreux l'attirait toujours et sinon plus, et elle avait peur de se jeter tout simplement dessus. Ensuite, depuis qu'il avait tenté de la tuer, elle se méfiait inconsciemment de lui redoutant un coup tordu.

« Je comprends mais on pourrait en profiter que nous sommes tous les deux en repos pour nous retrouver tous les deux sans Naruto. Cà fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas octroyé un moment tous les deux.

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas…J'ai pas mal d'obligations, peut-être un autre jour. »

Sasuke baissa le regard avant de le tourner vers le bout de l'allée.

« Bon, je vais y aller. A plus tard…pour l'entraînement.

\- Oui, et n'oublie pas le mariage de Naruto. D'ailleurs, cet après-midi, je suis avec les filles pour les derniers essayages de la robe d'Hinata.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr. On s'y reverra. »

Sakura le laissa filer en soupirant de soulagement. Elle allait avoir du mal si elle n'arrivait même plus à lui adresser la parole normalement.

Elle poussa son chariot en soupirant tout en finissant ses courses et en faisant bien attention de ne pas le croiser.

Elle ramena ses achats dans sa maison pour ensuite manger tranquillement en regardant la télévision.

Elle alla ensuite au rendez-vous fixé avec les filles sur la place du Yondaïme.

Ino, Tenten et Hinata discutaient entre elle quand elle arriva enfin.

« Désolé, les filles, vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. On était en avance…

\- Allez les futures mamans en route », s'exclama Tenten très enthousiaste en leur sautant au cou à toutes les trois.

Sakura cacha son trouble repensant un instant à sa mission.

Les quatre jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le magasin de robe avec joie tout en papotant de tout et de rien. Ino s'extasiait de la patience de Sai en ce qui concernait ses angoisses de future mère. Tenten leur parlait avec passion des nouvelles armes qui allaient être commercialisés. Quand à Hinata, elle ne faisait référence qu'à sa prochaine union avec Naruto.

Sakura évita de leur souffler ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur sa mission prochaine mais elle leur annonça son prochain voyage qui durerait certainement très longtemps. Hinata, au courant de la mission, lui lança un regard surpris. Sakura lui fit comprendre qu'elle se devait de l'effectuer dans tous les cas et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Hinata la juge pour ce qu'elle allait accomplir.

Les jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans le magasin de bonne humeur.

Hinata se retrouva bien vite au milieu de différents tissus pour les derniers ajustements. Avec sa grossesse, elle avait préféré apporter des dernières modifications avant de porter sa robe. Le mariage était dans une semaine ce qui la comblait de joie.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura dans un kimono long rose pâle tenait avec ferveur un petit bouquet en écoutant à moitié le prêtre qui mariait Naruto et Hinata.

Elle était surtout concentrée sur le beau brun à côté de Naruto qui lui servait de témoin en ce jour faste. Sasuke avait revêtu pour l'occasion ses plus beaux atouts le rendant encore plus attirant. Il portait un kimono sombre avec l'insigne de sa famille dans le dos. Bien que simple, ce vêtement faisait ressortir sa carrure élégante. Elle n'avait aucun mal à le trouver désirable en ce jour important pour son cycle féminin. Elle devait à tout prix conclure avec lui aujourd'hui.

Etant auprès des futurs époux, ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que se regarder dans les yeux se trouvant face à l'autre. Elle aimait son regard ténébreux, et elle se plaisait à le contempler complètement absorbé par lui.

Sasuke lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Naruto qui s'agitait sur l'estrade.

Naruto prononça ses vœux avec ferveur puis ce fut au tour d'Hinata qui regardait son mari avec tendresse.

Sakura enviait cet amour qu'elle ne trouverait jamais auprès de Sasuke.

Hinata et Naruto s'embrassèrent sous les acclamations de la foule composée en grande majorité des Hyugga et des ninjas de leur génération.

Les mariés quittèrent l'hôtel en souriant aux anges.

Sasuke et Sakura se mirent à courir pour les devancer. Ils se bousculèrent à l'entrée en riant avant de prendre une pleine poignée de riz et de pétales de rose pour les envoyer sur les heureux nouveaux mariés.

Sasuke prit une panière pour la glisser sur la tête de Naruto lui remplissant ses vêtements de grains de riz. Naruto tenta de se débattre mais il avait un peu de mal sous l'assaut de tous ses compatriotes ninjas qui l'arrosaient d'une vraie pluie de pétales.

Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la cérémonie se dirigèrent vers le manoir Hyugga pour la suite des réjouissances.

Sakura avait décidé de ne pas quitter Sasuke d'une semelle pour lui faire une cour discrète mais efficace. Elle marcha donc à ses côtés ce qui ne fut pas difficile. Sasuke semblait enthousiasmé de pouvoir lui parler sans contrainte. Ils faisaient des vannes sur le mariage en bons célibataires qu'ils étaient. Moqueur, Naruto se retournait de temps en temps pour leur tirer la langue. Sasuke souriait plus qu'à son habitude, heureux du bonheur de son meilleur ami. Il resplendissait quand il montrait qu'il était joyeux. Sakura appréciait cet aspect de lui-même.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir des Hyugga sans encombre. Tout le monde commença à se disperser en entrant dans la véranda des Hyugga pour profiter du buffet qui était dressé.

Sasuke semblait ne pas vouloir s'éloigner d'elle ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup. Il lui prit galamment un verre de champagne tout en rapportant un pour lui-même.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? En ce moment, ce doit grouiller de patients à l'hôpital, commença Sasuke.

\- Il n'y a personne. Comme on est en tant de paix, je n'ai rien à faire à part chouchouter les futures mamans comme Hinata.

\- C'est agréable comme période, j'espère que ce temps va durer.

\- Moi aussi, mais un peu d'action ne me déplairait pas.

\- Notre dernière mission n'était pas mal, non, en termes d'action ?

\- A oui, délivrer une princesse capturée par des méchants brigands. Un vrai conte de fée si on omet qu'aucun des deux princes charmants n'aient voulu de la jolie princesse prisonnière.

\- Je n'allais pas déclarer mon amour pour une inconnue. Et entre nous, elle était très moche, déclara Sasuke.

\- De toute façon, qu'elle soit moche ou non ne te fait ni chaud ni froid puisque tu les repousses toutes.

\- Je ne trouve aucun intérêt aux femmes, répondit Sasuke en buvant une gorgée de son alcool. Elles sont faibles, ennuyeuses et pleurnichardes. »

Sakura faillit s'étrangler. Ils venaient de citer ses principaux défauts. Elle avait mal au cœur de l'entendre dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas plus qu'une amie.

« Tu me trouves ennuyeuses ? »

Sasuke afficha un air coupable.

« Je parlais des femmes en général, pas de toi, en particulier. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas de tact.

\- Je sais très bien que tu m'as trouvé lourde par le passé.

\- C'était le passé, et puis tu me courrais après, et j'étais jeune. »

Elle regarda Sasuke dans les yeux qui soutint cette inquisition. Impassible, toujours, en toute circonstance. Peut-être avait-t-elle une chance ce soir ? Il se laissait plus facilement approcher en ce moment de fête. Sakura passa une main dans ses cheveux en faisant un tour d'horizon de l'assemblée. Tous les Hyugga étaient présents félicitant à tour de rôle la nouvelle chef du clan. Elle se perdait un peu dans tous ses visages similaires aux yeux blancs.

« Ils se ressemblent tous, murmura Sakura.

\- C'est le propre d'un clan. C'était un peu pareil au sein de ma famille. Hinata a beaucoup de chances de les avoir auprès d'elle. Ce ne sera pas ainsi à mon mariage.

\- Parce que tu comptes te marier », réagit Sakura.

Sasuke prit une mine blasée.

« Un jour, peut-être…Je souhaiterais avoir des enfants. Je serais obligé de prendre une femme mais pour l'instant, ce ne sont pas mes préoccupations.

\- Tu as bien des pulsions ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un homme normal. Et ce ne devrait pas être dans tes préoccupations.

\- Beaucoup de jeunes filles se posent la question.

\- Qu'elles aillent voir ailleurs !

\- En tant que médecin, je peux t'aider si jamais tu as un problème de ce côté-là. »

Sasuke lui lança un regard surpris.

« Rien à signaler d'anormal. Merci de ta sollicitation !

\- Sasuke ! »

Une tornade blonde se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Aide-moi, j'en ai marre de tous ses Hyugga et de leurs vœux respectueux. »

Sasuke ricana.

« C'est qui ? Qui, qui a voulu se marier à une riche héritière, maintenant assumes, dit Sasuke en le repoussant vers Hinata.

\- Je te retiens, faux frère ! »

Sasuke se retourna vers Sakura.

« Bon arrêtons de parler de ma vie sentimentale vide. Et toi ? Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau petit ami ?

\- Non, pas encore. A vrai dire, après Shikamaru, j'étais assez dégoûté des hommes alors j'ai préféré ne pas me consacrer à un autre homme avant un moment.

\- Et là, tu es prête à sauter le pas ?

\- Oui, tout à fait mais pour l'instant, personne ne m'intéresse. »

Sasuke détourna son regard avant de revenir vers elle. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je te trouve très belle mais je pensais que ce genre de compliment aurait pu être mal pris après ce qu'on venait de se dire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais cela ne me gène pas, Sasuke. Je sais très bien ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de partir tout en lui demandant si elle voulait quelque chose. Elle lui répondit par la négative, elle préférait se servir seule.

Elle passa donc entre les différents convives en tentant de ne pas suivre Sasuke comme un missile à tête chercheuse. Elle piocha de ci de là des petits amuses gueules qui en passant étaient très raffinés avant de se diriger vers ses camarades qui faisaient bande à part.

Ino la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant qu'elle voulait le même traiteur pour son mariage prochain. Sakura lui sourit sachant qu'elle serait encore témoin d'une belle union. Tenten s'enthousiasmait de cette belle réception tout en faisant des yeux de biche à Néji. Sai reprit Ino dans ses bras. Kiba revint vers eux avec une douzaine de verre les distribuant avec joie. Shino se terrait dans un coin. Shikamaru prenait ses distances avec Sakura. Depuis qu'il avait expérimenté les poings sauvages de la jeune femme, il évitait le contact de son ex. Choji s'empiffrait, totalement heureux. Lee sauta au cou de Sakura en lui déclarant qu'elle était magnifique.

Sakura discutait avec ses amis tout en surveillant d'un œil les agissements de Sasuke.

Il était toujours aussi inatteignable. En se permettant de s'intéresser de nouveau à lui, elle commençait à retrouver ses sentiments de jadis pour lui. Comment pouvait-t-on être plus attirant ? Ses yeux onyx étaient ensorcelants, sa présence était devenu véritablement agréable, sa carrure laissait entrevoir une fine musculature tout à fait désirable. Elle aimait particulièrement ses lèvres fines et sensuelles. Elle se hissa discrètement sur la pointe des pieds pour suivre sa chevelure caractéristique.

Le moment du repas arriva bien vite réunissant Sasuke et Sakura à la même table que Naruto et Hinata.

Sakura prit place face à Sasuke.

Elle déplia sa serviette alors qu'on lui servait une entrée.

Sasuke discutait avec Neji d'une nouvelle technique mise au point par ses soins juste avant que Naruto ne fasse du bruit avec sa cuillère sur son verre pour attirer l'attention de tous. Naruto attendit que le silence se fasse avant de parler avec enthousiasme :

« Bonjour à tous ! Pour moi, c'est une journée très particulière car je suis enfin uni à la femme que j'aime. Je vous suis tous reconnaissant à tous d'être venu. Je souhaite à tous mes amis de vivre le même bonheur que le mien… »

Pendant que Naruto continuait son discours. Sakura prit son courage à deux mains en glissant son pied contre celui de Sasuke. Elle sentit celui-ci frémir de surprise mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas continuant sa progression. Sakura resta impassible alors que Sasuke se mit à froncer ses sourcils tout en la fusillant du regard. Elle remonta son pied le long de son mollet alors que les yeux de Sasuke se transformaient en mitraillettes. Elle déglutit alors qu'elle passait à sa cuisse.

«… Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit… »

Sasuke se leva précipitamment alors que Sakura était en train d'arriver à un point stratégique. L'attention se focalisa sur le dernier descendant des Uchiha debout.

« Sasuke, quelque chose à rajouter à mon discours », proposa Naruto.

Sasuke eut un regard mauvais envers Sakura avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je te félicite de ton bonheur qui nous est cher à tous. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne pouvais espérer femme plus douce qu'Hinata pour t'accompagner dans la vie. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de joie ainsi qu'à votre enfant à venir et à tous les autres. Bon appétit ! »

Sasuke se rassit méfiant alors que Sakura avait innocemment retiré sa jambe. Elle râlait intérieurement de ne pas être allé au bout de son inquisition. Maintenant, Sasuke savait à quoi s'en tenir. Sasuke commença son entrée quand il dut sentir de nouveau un joli petit pied près du sien. Il soupira un instant avant de lui sourire.

« Amuse-toi bien ! C'est un pari avec Naruto, j'en suis sûr », lui fit-t-il avant d'entamer son repas.

Sakura laissa son pied à sa place près de celui de Sasuke se laissant imprégner par la chaleur de ce contact. Elle le bougeait de temps en temps pour quelques douces caresses apaisantes sans aller oser ce qu'elle avait fait au départ. Sasuke la regardait avec tendresse et amusement à chaque changement de position. Ses yeux brillaient sous l'influence de l'alcool et sous la distraction qu'elle lui offrait.

On fit passer la panière à pain entre eux. Ils se jetèrent dessus en même temps. Leurs mains s'arrêtèrent sur le même morceau appréciant ce bref contact de leurs peaux échauffées par la tendresse de leur échange sous la table. Sakura eut un frisson en enlaçant un instant les doigts de Sasuke se rappelant pourquoi cet homme la branchait tellement. Elle retombait amoureuse avec cette mission débile alors qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus faire cette erreur. Elle serait forte, et elle irait au-delà de ses sentiments enfouis si profonds.


	6. Chapter 6

La fête battait son plein. Les invités discutaient entre eux tout en savourant le plat principal.

Parmi eux, deux personnes ne se lâchaient pas des yeux s'allumant sans n'en éprouver aucune gêne. Sakura se sentait transporté par le regard que lui portait Sasuke. Il s'intéressait à elle, lui faisait la conversation tout en se laissant faire à son jeu de séduction. Elle l'amena sur plusieurs sujets dont ses techniques les plus récentes et le moyen de les améliorer. Elle lui fit part de ses récents progrès sur des opérations chirurgicales puis ils finirent par s'intéresser aux nombreux couples de Konoha ainsi qu'à leur progéniture.

« Je trouve qu'ils vont trop vite, lui fit Sasuke.

\- Ah, bon, pourquoi ?

\- Ils ne sont même pas mariés qu'ils attendent déjà leur premier enfant. La plupart ne sortent ensemble que depuis un an tout au plus, tout ceci me dépasse.

\- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que Naruto ait fait un mauvais choix ?

\- Non, ils sont ensemble depuis 5 ans, il était temps à vrai dire. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient unis avant la naissance de l'enfant.

\- Je suis d'accord. Et puis, Naruto a l'air tellement heureux auprès d'Hinata…Je suis jalouse d'eux. »

Sasuke sourit avec un air goguenard.

« J'espère que tu n'auras plus à l'être très longtemps. »

Sakura avança sa main doucement pour être en contact avec les siennes. Sasuke ne les retira pas entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens.

Naruto se racla la gorge à côté d'eux.

Ils retirèrent leurs mains vite fait pris en flagrant délit alors que Naruto lançait un regard d'avertissement à Sakura. Sakura soupira, Naruto n'était plus un idiot qu'on pouvait facilement dupé. Il avait compris que la séduction qu'elle opérait depuis toute à l'heure sur Sasuke avait tout à voir avec sa mission.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin avec Naruto dans les pattes, elle se leva en entendant un très beau slow commencer. Elle se pencha vers Sasuke en mettant bien son décolleté en valeur.

« Danse avec moi ! »

Sasuke lui sourit, ravi, avant de lui prendre la main pour l'amener sur la piste de danse où plusieurs couples avaient commencés à évoluer.

Sakura se colla contre lui alors qu'il posait une main sur sa hanche. Ils mirent leurs fronts ensemble en ne se quittant pas des yeux avant de s'enlacer. Sakura se sentait bien. Elle avait toujours apprécié les bras de Sasuke. Cette douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Elle aimait ce sentiment de sécurité en sa présence. Sasuke soupira en soufflant sur sa nuque. Sakura en ressentit un frisson de désir. Elle espérait que Sasuke ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il lui faisait de l'effet.

« J'aime bien être avec toi », lui confia Sasuke alors que la chanson se terminait trop vite à son goût.

Sakura lui expliqua qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

« On continue », lui proposa-t-il alors qu'une chanson plus enjouée faisait son entrée.

Elle accepta avec beaucoup de joie virevoltant autour de son partenaire. Elle s'amusait beaucoup avec Sasuke ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait plus du tout saisi les occasions d'être seule avec lui. Elle avait du mal à se rappeler qu'ils avaient cette complicité rare. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois sur elle-même avant que Sasuke ne la rattrape à bout de bras se penchant sur elle. La chanson venait de se finir mais ils restèrent dans cette position. Sasuke restait penché au-dessus d'elle, leurs lèvres proches ne demandaient qu'à se sceller enfin.

Mais il en fut autrement. Sakura se sentit tiré avec brusquerie.

« Sakura, j'ai à te parler. »

Elle reconnut la voix de Naruto. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui qui l'entraînait dans les couloirs du manoir Hyuuga, elle regardait encore Sasuke qui semblait déçu. Elle lui fit un petit signe lui faisant comprendre qu'elle allait revenir.

Naruto ouvrit une porte avant de la faire pivoter sur elle-même pour lui parler face à face.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? A mon mariage, en plus.

\- Naruto, ma vie sentimentale ne te regarde pas.

\- Je croyais que tu avais tiré un trait définitif sur Sasuke. Je ne suis pas idiot, Sakura. As-tu acceptée cette fichue mission ? »

Naruto avait l'air en colère. Elle décida d'être honnête avec lui.

« On ne peut décidemment rien te cacher. J'y suis obligée. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire mon travail.

\- Pas question ! Je ne laisserai pas mes amis avoir une histoire aussi tragique.

\- Sasuke n'en saura rien, j'ai tout planifié pour que tout se passe bien.

\- Sakura, au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, Sasuke se laisse faire…

\- Et alors ? Tant mieux, ce n'en sera que plus facile.

\- Sakura, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe. Il aurait dû normalement t'envoyer te faire voir ailleurs comme toutes ses autres prétendantes.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Cà l'amuse, il prend çà pour un jeu entre amis…Bon, maintenant, laisse-moi ! Je dois passer aux choses sérieuses avec lui. Sasuke s'abstint depuis des mois, un petit dérapage sur son vœu de chasteté ne doit pas être si difficile à obtenir…

\- Sakura…

\- Laisse-moi faire mon devoir envers Konoha tranquille ! Et occupe-toi de ta femme ! »

Sakura s'enfuit de la pièce dans laquelle l'avait enfermé Naruto. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Hinata avec une lueur furieuse teintée de jalousie.

« Ton homme est tout à toi, salut Hinata ! »

Sakura partit le plus vite possible du couple pour rejoindre les autres invités. Elle chercha du regard Sasuke. Elle avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Naruto était venu tout gâcher. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle en ce moment, c'était son objectif.

Elle ne le trouvait pas à l'intérieur. Elle alla donc dans le jardin des Hyugga où les invités commençaient à déguster le dessert au bord de la piscine.

Elle trouva Sasuke en compagnie de Naruto sur le bord de la piscine apparemment en pleine dispute. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient de là où elle était mais elle vit Naruto repousser Sasuke du bord de la main. Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche quand Sasuke s'énerva projetant Naruto dans l'eau de la piscine.

Elle se précipita en riant auprès de ses deux amis.

« Tu me le paieras, faux frère, cria Naruto depuis la piscine.

\- J'aimerais bien voir comment », s'exclama Sasuke en se rapprochant du bord pour le narguer.

Sakura arriva à la hauteur de Sasuke et prise d'une envie subite le poussa à l'eau. Sasuke battit des bras pour rattraper son équilibre peine perdue. Sasuke hurla son prénom de rage alors qu'elle se marrait sur le bord encore sèche. Naruto lui faisait le signe de la victoire avant de nager vers Sasuke pour le noyer.

Sakura continua à rire devant la bataille d'eau entre les deux amis jusqu'à ce qu'on ne la saisisse par la taille.

« Non, non, non, Kiba, non ! »

Elle se retrouva avec ses deux amis dans l'eau plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Sasuke se mit à nager vers elle avec l'intention de la couler. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal mais toute cette histoire dégénéra en bataille entre les membres de la team 7 ce qui amusa la plupart des convives. Sakura se retrouva plusieurs fois sous l'eau tout comme ses deux congénères. Elle sentit soudainement sa taille se faire attraper pour l'amener sous l'eau. Elle plongea avec Sasuke tout en se débattant. Il ne la lâchait pas s'amusant à la faire tournoyer dans l'eau avant de la ramener à la surface.

Sakura reprit sa respiration avant d'envoyer de l'eau sur le visage de Sasuke. Naruto s'immisça entre eux.

« Allez, çà suffit maintenant ! »

Ils tournèrent leur tête vers les Hyugga qui appréciaient moyennement leurs gamineries. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bord pour sortir de l'eau. Sasuke fut le premier à se hisser sur le bord. Il aida alors ses deux compatriotes. Sakura en profita pour se coller à lui en faisant semblant de trébucher. Néji arriva avec des serviettes.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous changer, surtout toi Sakura. »

Sakura s'examina avant de s'apercevoir que son kimono était devenu plutôt transparent. Naruto les conduisit dans une chambre du manoir Hyugga. Sasuke était en train de chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire quand Sakura pensa que c'était le moment de saisir sa chance. Elle fit signe à Naruto de partir pour les laisser tranquilles. Naruto lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'était pas vraiment pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle allait faire. Sasuke se mit à défaire son kimono pour le jeter plus loin se retrouvant en caleçon. Naruto roula des yeux avant de s'écrier :

« Hinata ? Oui, j'arrive ! »

Naruto partit en courant.

« Sa femme ne peut pas le laisser seul deux minutes, effarant, de quoi vous dégoûter du mariage.

\- A qui le dis-tu ? Elle est très possessive, commenta Sakura. Elle a peur de mon influence sur Naruto. »

Sasuke en fut surpris mais il n'en dit rien.

« Apparemment, il n'y a là que des vieilles affaires du clan Hyugga. Il n'est pas question que je m'affiche avec leur effigie. Sakura ? »

Sakura venait de faire tomber à terre son kimono laissant Sasuke interdit devant sa beauté. Sakura sentant sur elle le regard appréciateur de cet homme en particulier en trembla d'excitation. Elle passa ses mais sur ses avant-bras.

« Sasuke, j'ai froid ! »

Sasuke s'empara d'une serviette pour venir contre elle. Il passa la serviette sur les épaules de Sakura hésitant un peu à se rapprocher d'elle. C'est Sakura qui combla la distance en s'accrochant à Sasuke. Elle se colla à lui pour ressentir sa chaleur. Il referma les bras sur elle.

Sakura avait le cœur qui battait fort alors qu'elle fit glisser ses bras dans le dos de Sasuke. Elle le sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Elle profita le plus possible de cette étreinte la faisant durer le plus possible. Elle aimait tellement Sasuke. Leur câlin était doux mais devenait de plus en plus osé au fur et à mesure des caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient. Le corps de Sakura s'échauffait de plus en plus sous les mains expertes de Sasuke. Elle releva la tête vers lui pour venir l'embrasser tout doucement. Elle mit de plus en plus de passion dans leur baiser.

Sasuke mit ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'il se perdait dans leur échange buccal. Sakura pressa son corps impatient contre le sien sentant son érection contre son pubis. Elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Elle poussa Sasuke vers le lit en prenant son temps. Sasuke se mit à embrasser son épaule puis son cou alors qu'il reculait. Sakura se sentait honteuse de tromper Sasuke comme elle le faisait à présent, de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements pour coucher avec lui mais tout son corps bouillant vibrait déjà de leur corps à corps. Sasuke dégrafa son soutien gorge alors qu'il prenait place sur le lit amenant Sakura à s'installer sur ses genoux. Il prit à pleines mains ses seins les massant avant de venir en titiller la pointe de sa langue. Il ne tarda pas à en suçoter le bout avec talent faisant se cambrer Sakura sous le désir qui affluait en elle. Elle se tenait à lui par les épaules mais elle s'empressa de descendre ses mains sur son torse se gorgeant de la vision de son corps mâle tout à fait parfait. La poitrine parfaitement dessinée de Sasuke se soulevait au rythme dérangé de sa respiration, ses abdominaux se tendaient sous sa main alors qu'elle jouait avec leurs contours. Elle arriva à son caleçon qu'elle fit glisser vers le sol avant de se repositionner sur lui en l'embrassant. Elle prit le sexe turgescent de Sasuke en main lui imposant de légers vas et viens qui le firent gémir sous ses lèvres. Sasuke ne tint plus, il la fit basculer sur le dos pour la mettre sur le lit. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle. Sakura fut hypnotisé par son regard brillant de désir et de tendresse. Sasuke lui enleva son dernier sous-vêtement avant de se glisser en elle. Sakura retint un gémissement quand elle accueillit son sexe. Elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec un homme depuis longtemps ce qui augmentait son excitation et son plaisir du moment. Elle comprenait l'impatience de Sasuke à la faire sienne, et quand il amorçât des coups rapides mais doux, elle ne put se contenir de crier sous la volupté qui s'emparait de toutes les fibres de son être. Sasuke parcourait son corps de doux baisers augmentant son ressenti. Parfois, il s'accrochait à elle avec plus de force tout en gémissant. Sakura tentait de ne pas se faire envahir par le plaisir et de contenter son partenaire sous des caresses. Elle enserra les hanches de Sasuke de ses cuisses tout en sentant le plaisir déferler en elle en vague de plus en plus puissantes tout en se cambrant. Elle cria proche de sa jouissance avant de se faire emporter par cette déferlante de sensations agréables.

Elle haleta cherchant son souffle tout contre Sasuke qui la tenait fermement. Sasuke s'était recroquevillé contre elle déposant de ci de là des baisers papillons sur la peau si proche de sa partenaire. Sakura bougea doucement restant dans l'étreinte plaisante de Sasuke. Le contact de sa peau était chaud et suave. Sasuke remonta ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes pour l'embrasser avec affection. Sakura se laissa faire un instant avant de prendre part à l'échange. Ils se caressaient de nouveau voulant se retrouver ensemble.

Sasuke bouscula sur le dos alors que Sakura se redressait sur son torse. Sasuke lui sourit apparemment heureux de la tournure des évènements. Il prit sa paume pour l'embrasser doucement, il remonta le long de son bras en déposant des baisers tendres avant de prendre son sein de son autre main. Sakura frissonna sous son assaut alors que son désir refaisait surface. Elle n'avait aucun mal à le vouloir pour elle seule. C'était un amant attentionné. Elle gémit alors que ses seins se dressaient sous ses caresses.

Elle descendit le long de son torse laissant des trainées brûlantes de salive sur son passage jusqu'à arriver à son pénis bandé. Elle lança un regard plein de luxure à Sasuke avant de s'occuper de son sexe. Elle lécha délicatement le bout avant de le prendre en bouche suçotant au gré de ses envies. Elle finit par le prendre totalement en bouche alors que Sasuke gigotait sous ses caresses buccales. Elle sentait son bas ventre s'échauffer alors que Sasuke ne cessait de gémir sous ses attentions bienfaitrices. Elle voulait qu'il vienne en elle pour la féconder. Elle cessa donc de le titiller avant de se jeter sur lui. Elle se mit à le chevaucher s'empalant sur son sexe. De là où elle était, elle le dominait ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle prit appui sur son torse avant d'amorcer un tempo lancinant à leur corps à corps. Elle ne cessa pas de le regarder dans les yeux y trouvant une étincelle qui la charmait plus que tout. Ce serait tellement difficile de s'éloigner de lui après cette nuit.

Quand elle amorçât un coup plus rapide, Sasuke se redressa pour la coller plus contre elle quémandant ses lèvres. Elle se fit un plaisir de tenter de lui échapper. Ils jouèrent à se chercher un instant dans un moment de complicité unique. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser torride. Sakura hoqueta en sentant son corps se contracter plus fortement le plaisir affluant brusquement et fortement. Elle allait jouir une nouvelle fois. Elle jouissait.

Elle retomba mollement sur le corps de son amant d'un soir en se lovant contre lui. Sasuke lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, c'était juste qu'elle l'y avait poussé. Maintenant, il allait sûrement partir sans demander son reste. Elle se trompait. Sasuke resta profitant d'elle s'allongeant tout contre elle en soupirant de bien être.

« Sakura, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou, je ne croyais pas que se pourrait arriver entre nous surtout en ce jour. Naruto va nous tuer quand il va nous retrouver.

\- Hum, marmonna-t-elle encore peu remise de sa jouissance précédente.

\- C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas revenu.

\- Il n'a certainement pas voulu nous déranger. Je crois qu'on a été assez bruyant.

\- J'ai fait attention à ne pas trop l'être justement. Imagine qu'un Hyugga coincé vienne à passer…j'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux avait les byakugans activés. »

Sakura ria en s'imaginant Hiashi Hyugga consterné par l'attitude de la jeune génération qui ne pensait qu'à se saouler et à copuler dans son manoir. Sasuke lui sourit alors qu'elle tentait de se reprendre. Elle eut une larme de joie qui perla au coin de ses yeux. Sasuke la captura d'un baiser. Elle trouvait la tendresse qu'il faisait part envers elle extrêmement aphrodisiaque. Il se releva un instant sur les coudes tout en restant penché sur elle. Ils se regardaient en souriant. Sakura n'y tint plus, elle revint l'embrasser avec passion. Elle se glissa encore au plus près de lui. Elle aimait tout de lui. Son odeur la grisait surtout après l'amour. La profondeur de son regard transcendait ses sentiments. Sa force de caractère lui plaisait toujours autant. Elle ne pouvait en profiter qu'une nuit alors elle ne le laisserait s'échapper qu'au petit matin. Elle caressa son dos alors qu'il lui tenait les hanches caressant son ventre plat. Quand il vint titiller son intimité féminine de ses mains fines, elle gémit son désir profond de cet homme. Elle n'avait droit à ses attentions que pour une seule nuit et que dans l'ultime but de procréer. C'était sa mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura regardait Sasuke dormir avec une pointe de tristesse. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage en regrettant déjà sa décision de participer à cette mission pour le moins dégradante. Elle effectua plusieurs signes d'une main experte avant de toucher la tempe de Sasuke avec douceur. Celui-ci remua dans son sommeil. A présent, il ne se souviendrait de rien de ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce. Il se réveillerait certes un peu sonné de se retrouver là mais il ne pourrait pas lui vouloir une seule seconde de l'avoir entraîné dans la débauche.

Elle se leva en embrassant Sasuke une dernière fois sur les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie de le laisser seul au réveil dans cette pièce témoin de leurs ébats. Elle vint prendre son kimono enfin sec pour l'enfiler sans faire de bruit. Elle sortit de la pièce tranquillement.

La fête était apparemment terminée. Le manoir Hyugga était jonché de cotillons, de papiers de toutes sortes et de ballons de toutes les couleurs. Sakura essaya de se faire discrète pour sortir en catimini de cet endroit.

Elle passa sur la pointe des pieds près des chambres avant d'emprunter le couloir de la sortie. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment devant celle de Naruto et de Hinata mais elle continua son chemin faisant fi de son intention.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle sentit une ombre derrière son dos. Elle se retourna en prenant un air coupable pour se retrouver devant un Naruto sérieux et en colère.

« C'est la dernière fois, tu entends, que je t'aide dans ce genre d'aventure.

\- Je sais. Naruto, tu as été un amour. »

Sakura le prit dans ses bras.

« C'était bien au moins ? »

Sakura éclata en sanglots. Naruto resserra son étreinte sur sa petite sœur de coeur.

« Plus jamais, je n'accepte de mission de ce genre.

\- Il est un si mauvais coup que çà, plaisanta Naruto.

\- Non, c'est que…je regrette. Sasuke me plaît, tu le sais et…je ne veux pas lui faire du mal…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'en saura rien. Je me tairais promis.

\- Je lui ai fait un sort d'oubli. Il se souviendra de la piscine mais après ce sera le trou noir. Il faut inventer un truc pour lui expliquer qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cette pièce.

\- Je lui dirais qu'il s'est senti mal subitement sûrement les effets de l'alcool et que je l'ai déposé comme une princesse dans cette chambre.

\- Ne te moque pas trop de lui, lui fit Sakura en séchant ses larmes.

\- Cà va aller ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…De toute manière, il ne s'est rien passé. Sasuke n'en gardera pas souvenir.

\- J'espère que tu as atteint ton objectif.

\- Oui, je ne me vois pas recommencer à lui mentir. J'espère sincèrement porter son enfant.

\- Je trouve cette histoire très louche, je fais faire ma petite enquête, tu n'aurais pas du accepter aussi facilement.

\- Il me pressait, c'est urgent…

\- Ne te tracasse pas pour cela. Fais ton devoir, et laisse-moi régler les détails. »

Naruto lui fit une bise sur les cheveux avant de la laisser s'en aller. Sakura partit comme une voleuse. L'air frais de ce petit matin piqua ses narines alors qu'elle prenait la direction de son appartement.

Durant tout le trajet pourtant court, elle ne faisait que se prendre la tête avec ses remords. Sasuke lui avait paru tellement attentionné à son égard. Il lui avait fait l'amour tant et plus que sa tête en tournait encore. Sa peau se souvenait de ses caresses aimantes. Sasuke s'était occupé de son corps avec vénération. Il l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme par sa tendresse. Ses yeux avaient reflétés tellement de sentiments enfouis en lui. N'avait-t-elle pas fait une erreur ? Est-ce que Sasuke tenait à elle plus qu'en simple ami ?

Maintenant, tout était joué ou presque. Si elle tombait enceinte pour livrer leur enfant à Kiri, elle ne pourrait le revoir en face sans éprouver les plus profonds regrets de cette nuit. Elle ne savait pas si elle arrivait à vivre seulement son amitié avec le brun maintenant qu'ils avaient eu cette intimité. Elle aimait Sasuke. Ce sentiment qu'elle croyait puéril revenait à grands pas dans son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas se leurrer. De tous les hommes qu'elle avait côtoyés à ce niveau, il était le seul qui remuait en elle le plus de contradictions et de sentiments. Il la faisait sentir faible sous la force de son amour pour lui.

Elle devait oublier cette nuit car, pour lui, il ne s'était rien passé. Rien du tout. Pas un seul souvenir. Elle ne pourrait plus revenir vers lui à présent qu'elle avait trahi sa confiance.

Elle s'enferma chez elle toute la journée broyant du noir au fond de son lit repensant sans cesse à Sasuke.

Cela faisait deux jours que le mariage de Naruto et Hinata s'était déroulé. Sakura avait repris sa routine à l'hôpital n'osant toujours pas croisé Sasuke. Elle l'évitait autant que possible ne sachant plus où en étaient ses sentiments envers lui. Cette brève parenthèse avec lui dans sa vie avait ouvert son cœur en profondeur. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'intéresser de nouveau à lui en plus pour le trahir en définitive. Elle l'aimait. Elle se sentait de nouveau amoureuse de lui. Sa poitrine demeurait légère alors que sa tête tournait autour du visage de son amant d'un soir. Son corps se souvenait de ses mains, de sa peau et de son odeur enivrantes.

Elle soupira devant le dossier qu'elle tenait en main. Encore une femme enceinte !

Elle se prépara un café dans la salle des soignants pour s'aider à tenir le coup. Elle dormait peu sous l'emprise de ses remords. Son cœur se serrait en se souvenant du visage de Sasuke sous l'emprise du plaisir. Elle passa la main sur son ventre avec appréhension. Elle avait peur maintenant d'être tombé enceinte. Ce devait être une joie et non un malheur.

« Sakura, reprends-toi ! Si tu veux un ou deux jours de congé, je suis prête à te les donner. »

Sakura trembla sous la voix autoritaire de Tsunade.

« Je préfère travailler pour oublier.

\- Viens », l'invita Tsunade vers son bureau.

Sakura suivit son maître sans entrain aucun. Elle prit place sur la chaise des invités avant de soupirer.

« A ce que j'ai compris de ce que m'a barjaquer Naruto pendant trois heures, tu as couché avec Sasuke. »

A la mention de Naruto, Sakura se réveilla.

« Il est venu vous voir ?

\- Bien, évidemment. Naruto se pose des questions sur l'urgence d'une telle mission. Il est plus perspicace qu'auparavant mais je lui ai bien indiqué que c'était une récente lubie du Conseil. Naruto va mener sa petite enquête si çà lui chante. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est comment vas-tu ? »

Sakura roula des épaules avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis toujours amoureuse de lui… »

Tsunade leva ses yeux au ciel. Ayant été la confidente de Sakura pendant un temps, elle savait à quel point Sasuke l'avait obsédé.

« Je sais l'affection que tu lui portes.

\- Je croyais avoir enfoui mes sentiments mais ils me sont revenus encore plus puissants qu'auparavant. Avoir fait l'amour avec lui a empiré mon état émotionnel. Tsunade, si je ne suis pas enceinte, ce sera au-dessus de mes forces de recommencer.

\- J'en prends note, et je te comprends.

\- C'est pour moi très difficile de lui mentir et de lui faire un enfant dans le dos, je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.

\- Sakura, fais-moi confiance, il n'en saura jamais rien.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre avec le poids de ce mensonge.

\- Etre ninja, c'est vivre sous le secret aussi. Sakura, je suis fière de toi. J'espère simplement que tu as réussi. Normalement, les préparations que je t'ai fait prendre devraient avoir boosté ta fécondité et ainsi avoir facilité ta mission. J'espère que tu l'aies réussi.

\- Ce sera dur pour moi d'expliquer mon éloignement aux autres ninjas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ces formalités, je leur dirais que tu as une mission très importante. Ce ne serait pas mentir… »

Sakura acquiesça.

« Essaie de te comporter comme d'habitude pour le bien de cette mission.

\- Ce sera difficile avec Sasuke.

\- Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter. Je ne mettrais personne d'autre sur cette mission tant que l'on n'aura pas la preuve que tu aies enceinte.

\- Vous y croyez alors que nous n'avons passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble.

\- Une seule fois suffit souvent malheureusement. Allez, prends au moins ton après-midi pour y réfléchir.

\- Plus j'y réfléchis, moins je me sens bien.

\- Tu préfères travailler, je te comprends.

\- Allez, j'y vais, j'ai une patiente qui m'attends. »

Tsunade la laissa repartir à contrecœur. Sakura s'acharna au travail prenant plus soin des patients que d'habitude préférant s'occuper de leurs problèmes plutôt que de ressasser les siens.

Elle finit tard ce soir là. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel alors qu'elle rentrait en prenant son temps. On était en plein cœur de l'été ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle aimait beaucoup cette saison où les soirées étaient agréables. Elle passa devant les terrains d'entraînement sans faire attention. Elle ne prenait pas toujours le même itinéraire pour rentrer mais cette fois-ci ses pas l'avaient porté près des terrains où apparemment quelqu'un s'acharnait à se perfectionner. Elle décida d'aller voir qui continuait de s'entraîner malgré le soir qui était tombé depuis longtemps. Elle monta sur une petite clairière pour s'approcher d'un endroit où brillaient des lanternes. Elle aperçut dans la pénombre un corps en pleins de tensions qui s'acharnait à frapper un poteau. Elle eut un frisson d'appréhension en se rendant compte à qui appartenait cette chevelure noire ébouriffé.

Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais elle comprit que c'était trop tard quand Sasuke l'appela par son prénom. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait peur s'en voulant toujours de le tromper.

« Bonsoir, Sasuke.

\- Tu viens de l'hôpital ?

\- Oui, j'ai fini tard en fait. Et tu t'entraînes plutôt tard !

\- Je voulais vérifier un ou deux trucs sur ma vision nocturne. »

Sakura hocha la tête sachant que Sasuke avait eu des problèmes de vue suite à l'utilisation excessive de son Mangekyou Sharingan. Il portait parfois des lunettes quand il avait des difficultés à lire un document ou quand il avait utilisé ses yeux trop longtemps.

« Je vais rentrer.

\- Je t'accompagne. »

Sakura lui sourit tout en stressant intérieurement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans faire de commentaires désagréables. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste auprès d'elle, elle ne le méritait pas avec ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Sasuke passa une veste sur ses épaules avant de lui emboîter le pas.

« En fait, j'ai une question à te poser, lui fit-t-il un peu contrarié.

\- Oui, dis toujours.

\- En fait, au mariage de Naruto, je me suis retrouvé complètement à poil dans une chambre des Hyuggas…

\- Je ne savais pas…Ah…c'est vrai qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé à la piscine, on ne t'a pas revu de la soirée. J'étais très inquiète.

\- J'ai un peu peur d'avoir été piégé. »

Sakura frissonna de tout son être. Mais pourquoi Sasuke était-t-il aussi perspicace ? Elle aurait dû le rhabiller avant de partir. Elle savait que Sasuke était intelligent, elle aurait dû prendre plus de précautions. Elle n'osait pas regarder Sasuke de peur de perdre toute crédibilité à ses yeux. Elle craignait de se faire envahir par la culpabilité.

« Pourquoi le penses-tu ?

\- Je trouve bizarre que je me sois endormi totalement nu.

\- Oui c'est étrange mais…Naruto a dû te déshabiller sinon tu allais attraper froid…

\- En plus, j'ai une impression de flou et de confusion qui ne veut pas partir. Naruto m'a assuré que c'était lui qui s'était occupé de moi mais j'ai un doute qui persiste.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke rougit avant de grommeler dans son coin. Sakura ferma les yeux en inspirant bruyamment. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Sasuke avait compris qu'on s'était joué de lui. Elle était mal barrée. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il ne l'a soupçonnait pas.

« Je n'ai pas compris, répète.

\- En fait, je me sentais soulagé enfin sexuellement parlant. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Sasuke avait déduit ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle décida de le rassurer tout en utilisant ses connaissances médicales.

« Les pertes de connaissances peuvent apporter un certain bien être, Sasuke. »

Sasuke lui lança un regard peu convaincu. Elle ne sut pas comment elle put rester impassible devant l'intensité de son regard l'accusant de mentir.

« C'est la seule explication que j'ai, continua-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûre qu'une fille peu honorable m'a…

\- Voyons, Sasuke, pourquoi ?

\- Elles me courent toutes après, et elles sont assez tordues pour me faire ce genre d'entourloupes !

\- Sasuke, tu as perdu connaissance. Et parfois, on peut ressentir une certaine lassitude comparable à celui qui suit à l'acte sexuel.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne te mens pas. Et je t'ai cherché, je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Naruto a dû bien te cacher aux yeux de tout le monde.

\- Maintenant que j'y repense, il avait fermé la chambre à clef…

\- Voilà, tu te fais du souci pour rien. »

Sakura se laissa envahir par le soulagement. Naruto avait fait un travail admirable. Elle lui serait redevable toute sa vie.

« Mais je me suis senti vraiment bizarre quand même.

\- C'est normal », renchérit-t-elle complètement soulagée à présent.

Sasuke la raccompagna jusque chez elle sans poser d'autres questions sur sa perte de connaissance étrange. Sakura profita ainsi de sa présence, heureuse qu'il ne soupçonne rien de suspect en fin de compte.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura avait été déçue quand elle avait eu ses règles. Elle en avait ressenti autant de soulagement que de tristesse. Elle en avait éprouvé de la joie car elle pensait ainsi ne pas avoir trompé Sasuke plus qu'il ne fallait. Elle lui avait juste extorqué une nuit d'amour, rien de plus. Elle en avait éprouvé du chagrin désirant un enfant contre toute logique. En plus, elle savait pertinemment qu'une autre femme allait s'arroger la mission pour laquelle elle avait échouée. Ce serait peut-être mieux, une personne sans attache réelle avec Sasuke.

Elle avait desuite fait part à Tsunade de la nouvelle. Tsunade avait juste posé son menton sur ses mains croisées avant de lui faire part de son scepticisme. Il arrivait fréquemment que des femmes aient des saignements le premier mois de leur grossesse. Sakura avait arrêtée d'y croire.

Quand elle se mit à manger plus que d'habitude, elle se mentit à elle-même en pensant que ce n'était que passager.

Quand elle commençât à avoir des nausées et des moments de faiblesses, elle s'inquiéta tout en se posant des questions qui ne trouvaient pas encore leur réponse. Elle passa sous silence cette semaine plutôt désagréable où elle dormit peu.

C'est quand elle se retrouva pliée en deux au-dessus des cuvettes des toilettes de l'hôpital avec Ino qui braillait de l'autre côté de la porte qu'elle cessa de se mentir. Tous les signes étaient là à sa portée. Les nausées, les vomissements, les envies subites de nourriture, ses seins légèrement plus lourds, sa fatigue permanente, tout y était. Elle rendit le reste de son petit déjeuner avec dégoût tout en faisant abstraction d'Ino qui tentait de la réconforter. Elle devait savoir maintenant si elle était bien enceinte de Sasuke.

Elle sortit des toilettes pour se débarbouiller. Ino lui passa un gant d'eau fraîche. Ses jambes se dérobaient presque sous elle.

« Sakura, tu es fatiguée ! Tu es sûre que tout va bien.

\- J'ai dû attraper la gastro qui courre en ce moment.

\- Sûrement, allez, prends-toi l'après-midi, on va te remplacer. »

Sakura sortit des toilettes suivie d'Ino avant de se diriger vers le service gynécologique.

Deux mois avaient passés depuis le mariage de Naruto, elle voulait être certaine que ce n'était pas une fièvre passagère mais bien un enfant qu'elle attendait. Elle farfouilla discrètement dans les affaires pour prendre un test de grossesse.

Elle se rua vers les toilettes. Elle sortit tremblante le test de son sachet. Elle inspira et expira bruyamment avant de pisser sur l'embout. Elle attendit avec impatience.

Elle avait cru qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'être enceinte. Tsunade avait certainement raison mais peut-être se faisait-t-elle des idées et ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse. Elle en doutait.

Elle cria en apercevant le résultat.

« Sakura, çà va ? »

Sakura eut un petit choc avant de cacher son test.

« Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai vue entrer de nouveau dans les toilettes. Tu vomis encore ?

\- Cà passe difficilement mais çà va mieux.

\- J'espère. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te mettre au lit. Je demanderais à Sasuke ou à Naruto de passer te voir. »

Au nom de Sasuke, le cœur de Sakura tambourina.

« Pas Sasuke, s'il te plaît…

\- Depuis quand es-tu fâchée avec lui ?

\- Je ne veux pas le voir.

\- D'accord, je demanderais à Naruto. Sasuke ne va pas apprécier d'être mis à l'écart.

\- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas le voir.

\- Tu sais, s'il a vraiment envie de te voir, je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher.

\- Ne lui dis rien sur mon état…Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis malade.

\- Sakura, tout ceci ne te ressemble pas. Allez, sors de là ! »

Sakura à contrecœur obtempéra. Ino lui adressa un magnifique sourire qui la réconforta un instant. Ino l'aida à ramasser ses affaires. Naruto fut appelé pour la ramener chez elle. Quand elle vit Naruto, elle s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras. Naruto, à son habitude, lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Alors, ma petite sœur a besoin de moi ?

\- Naruto, je ne suis pas bien, raccompagne-moi chez moi. »

Sakura effectua le trajet sur un petit nuage. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Naruto avait beau la questionnait sur son état de santé, elle ne répondait que dans le vague ne voulant pas affronter la vérité tout de suite.

Ce fut sur le perron de sa porte, quand Naruto s'apprêtait à le quitter, qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait garder totalement pour elle la nouvelle. Naruto venait à peine de se retourner pour rentrer chez elle qu'elle murmura tout doucement ce qu'elle avait du mal à croire.

« Naruto, je suis enceinte de Sasuke. »

Naruto s'arrêta dans son mouvement apparemment frissonnant autant que Sakura sous la nouvelle.

« Je reste avec toi, soupira-t-il en remontant les marches qui menait à son appartement.

\- Je viens de l'apprendre et je pense…je vais bientôt partir, ce serait le mieux si j'ai des signes aussi évident de grossesse.

\- Oui parce que Sasuke est difficilement bernable surtout à la longue.

\- Il va sûrement se poser des questions sur mon départ.

\- Je serais là, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sakura sourit en travers de sa mine contrariée. Elle avait peur à présent de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'avenir. Naruto resta toute l'après-midi à la dorloter pour la rassurer. Naruto n'évita pas du tout le sujet de sa grossesse au contraire. Il lui donna envie du petit être qui grandissait en elle tout en la réconfortant. Sakura savait qu'elle accomplissait son devoir mais elle comptait profiter de cet enfant autant que possible jusqu'à ce qu'on lui enlève. Sakura avait appelé Tsunade à son chevet pour lui donner la bonne nouvelle en personne. Il fut convenu qu'elle parte le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Naruto insista pour l'accompagner au cas où elle aurait un problème sur le chemin.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura farnientait dans son lit ne cessant de s'interroger sur sa grossesse future. Elle allait partir loin de ses amis pour une longue durée. Elle serait totalement coupée du monde avec pour seule préoccupation le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle ne cessait de s'en vouloir de mentir ainsi au père de son enfant. Sasuke méritait une famille aimante, et non pas, toutes ces cachotteries. De plus, l'enfant n'aurait ni mère ni père. Elle ne savait pas comment il serait traité par sa famille d'accueil. Elle comptait sur Naruto pour faire pression sur Tsunade pour qu'elle puisse suivre son enfant.

Elle remua dans son lit plaçant ses mains sur son bas-ventre en souriant bêtement. Elle était enceinte. Elle se sentait tellement bien de le savoir enfin. Elle entendit presque en sourdine quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui cela pouvait-t-il bien être. Elle se releva doucement avant de glisser un regard vers la fenêtre d'où elle avait vue sur son entrée. Elle aperçut des cheveux de jais coiffé en piques puis un nez droit et fier ainsi qu'une tenue de Jounin…Sasuke.

Sasuke cogna son poing contre la porte de nouveau.

Sakura ne savait que faire. Elle ne désirait pas le voir surtout qu'elle était encore en pyjama à cette heure tardive. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face alors qu'elle commettait envers lui une trahison impardonnable.

« Sakura, c'est Sasuke. Je viens voir comment tu vas », cria-t-il.

Sakura décida de se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre et ainsi lui parler.

« Je suis là… »

Sasuke leva les yeux les plissant un peu sous le soleil.

« J'ai appris que tu étais malade par Naruto.

\- Je ne suis pas présentable en ce moment.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu en pyjama, ricana-t-il. Cà ne me gène pas.

\- Je ne suis pas propre.

\- Je supporterais l'odeur. Tu ne veux pas que je rentre ?

\- Je vais mieux, çà passe. J'ai eu des vomissements à l'hôpital.

\- Tu es sûre que çà va ? Tu es toute pâle.

\- Je vais bien maintenant… »

Sakura hésita à lui faire part de son départ prochain. Elle préféra l'avertir pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à lui cacher.

« Je vais partir en mission de longue durée pendant un an environ dans un petit village de Kiri. Dès que j'irais mieux, je l'effectuerai. »

La mine de Sasuke se renfrogna. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas cet éloignement.

« Les missions de longue durée sont données que sur demande dans ton cas. »

Sakura maudit la perspicacité de Sasuke qui se mettait à râler sur le fait de ne pas séparer l'équipe 7 et qui l'accusait de le faire exprès.

« Cette mission m'intéresse pour le défi qu'elle propose. Mes compétences sont requises.

\- Tsunade aurait pu envoyer Shizune. »

Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme un enfant boudeur faisant rire un instant Sakura. Sasuke laissait plus transparaître ses émotions à présent.

« Shizune a un enfant en bas âge, elle ne peut s'absenter aussi longtemps. Etant encore l'une des seules célibataires non prégnantes, cette mission me revient de droit. »

Sasuke hocha la tête encore mécontent.

« Et tu as besoin d'une escorte ?

\- Naruto m'emmènera sur les lieux et après il me laissera seule.

\- Tu as besoin de lui juste pour le voyage ?

\- Oui…heu… »

Là, elle ne trouvait pas de bonnes raisons à lui fournir concernant la présence de Naruto.

« Je pourrais venir ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement. Tsunade a une mission pour toi en attendant le retour de Naruto. »

Sasuke plissa ses yeux comme lorsqu'il flairait une entourloupe. Sasuke n'était pas facile à berner mais Sakura savait à présent mentir de façon convenable.

« Tu m'avertis quand tu pars, j'aimerais te dire au revoir. On ne se verra pas de longtemps.

\- Oui, certainement.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas entrer ?

\- Je suis dans un état déplorable. »

Sakura voulait rester le moins longtemps en contact avec lui pour ne pas se compromettre. Sasuke, déçu, lui fit un signe de la main avant de partir. Sakura lui renvoya son salut avant de placer sa main sur son cœur. Elle était attristée de partir loin de lui sans rien lui dire sur sa progéniture. Elle ressentait un serrement à sa poitrine qu'il ne puisse pas profiter avec elle de sa grossesse. De toute manière, ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils n'étaient pas en couple et le souvenir de leur nuit ne lui revenait qu'à elle. Elle ferma la fenêtre pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle passa le reste de la journée en préparatifs pour son voyage.

Les journées passèrent à un rythme rapide jusqu'à son départ de Konoha. Elle passa son temps en course, en préparatifs et en visite d'amis qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant longtemps. Elle se rendait à présent compte de l'ampleur de sa mission. Elle ne reverrait personne du village pendant un certain bout de temps. Ce fut très difficile avec Ino qui n'approuvait pas son choix de partir alors qu'elle était témoin de son mariage à venir. Elle était déchirée entre ses amis et son devoir mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.  
Ce fut quand Sasuke l'a prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage juste avant son départ qu'elle faillit craquer en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui alors que normalement, ils auraient dû vivre l'aventure de la grossesse ensemble. Elle évita de le regarder alors qu'elle s'éloignait en compagnie de Naruto. Ils n'avaient parcouru que les cinq premiers kilomètres en direction de la montagne que Naruto amena la conversation vers Sasuke.

« Sasuke avait un véritable regard de chien battu quand on est parti. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Cela aurait été risible pour moi si je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui se tramait dans ton ventre.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Tu n'as pas du tout fait attention à lui. Je crois que tu l'as mis un peu à l'écart…enfin, je veux dire plus que d'habitude.

\- Et comment aurais-tu réagi à ma place ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est vrai qu'il y a un certain froid entre vous depuis le sommet des Kage mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec cette histoire, cette distance que vous maintenez ne fera que s'accentuer.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Mes sentiments pour lui sont revenus, je ne veux pas me rapprocher trop de lui surtout que maintenant, je l'ai bafoué.

\- Il n'en saura jamais rien…et il s'est laissé draguer au mariage.

\- Arrête de me le rappeler…J'y ai pensé…C'est étrange.

\- Oui, c'est étrange qu'il laisse une fille l'approcher de la sorte. A mon avis…

\- Ne dis rien, je sais où tu veux en venir. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi. »

Naruto lui offrit un grand sourire en la regardant d'un air niais.

« Il ne s'intéresse qu'à toi.

\- Il essaie de se faire pardonner d'avoir essayé de me tuer. Pourquoi aurait-t-il un soudain élan d'amour envers moi ? Il n'y a aucune raison valable.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison à aimer quelqu'un.

\- Sasuke, il lui faut toujours une raison…Et je ne crois pas que je serais prête à vivre à ses côtés en lui taisant que j'ai livré notre premier enfant à nos ennemis.

\- C'est vrai que çà complique légèrement votre situation.

\- Légèrement, tu plaisantes. C'est le jour et la nuit.

\- Sauf que Sasuke ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je suis son confident, et je sais qu'il est perturbé par ton comportement.

-Je ferais attention à l'avenir mais je ne pense pas qu'abandonner mon enfant de Sasuke m'aide véritablement dans ce sens.

\- J e suis d'accord. Comme je te l'ai promis, je me renseignerais un peu sur la famille d'accueil pendant que tu te la couleras douce dans ce centre de détente.

\- Traîne un peu sur le retour pour faire croire à tout le monde que tu es allé à Kiri.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais une auberge très sympathique sur la route où je passerais deux-trois jours. »

Sakura ria connaissant le caractère enjoué de Naruto. Il allait sûrement aider les gens du coin avec bonne humeur pendant son séjour là-bas. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur Naruto, c'était un véritable ami. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter d'un peu de tout avant d'arriver dans un village typique des montagnes avoisinantes. Ils arrivèrent sur la place centrale sans problème. Le village possédait en tout et pour tout, un hôtel, une mairie, un élevage, la source thermale en question et quelques dizaines de chaumières. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel pour prendre une chambre. Naruto insista pour rester la nuit pour vérifier que Sakura était bien installée et qu'elle ne manquerait de rien. Ils visitèrent ensuite les trois-quatre rues de la ville. Naruto alla saluer le maire en n'oubliant pas de se présenter comme le futur Hokage de Konoha ce qui ravit son interlocuteur qui partit dans un discours politique enjoué. Sakura laissa les deux hommes en pleine discussion pour contacter la responsable des bains.

Elle rentra dans l'établissement thermal avec curiosité. Une jeune femme souriante tenait la devanture. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été relevés en un chignon retenu par des baguettes. Elle portait un kimono traditionnel. Elle s'enquit de la requête de Sakura. La standardiste la fit patienter dans une petite salle d'attente. Sakura parcouru les journaux entassés sur un petit meuble. Il y avait autant de journaux sérieux que de magasines féminins. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Elle releva son visage quand elle entendit un bruit de pas lourds. Une vieille dame sèche comme un pruneau s'avança en pinçant sa bouche et en étrécissant ses yeux. Elle ne semblait pas commode.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que Tsunade sama m'enverrait un Med-In digne de ce nom ! Et vous n'êtes pas un homme ! Les clientes vont en être contrariées.

\- Tsunade vous a bien donné les raisons de ma venue ici ?

\- On ne reçoit pas toujours le courrier par ici, ma petite dame. Oui, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, sale dépravée ! »

Sakura se contint de ne pas rire devant l'air sérieux de la vieille dame.

« Vous méritez ce qui vous arrive. Et puis, maintenant, on peut avorter.

\- Oui, madame ?

\- Hidemi san, ce sera pour vous. Quand Tsunade m'a dit de lui rendre un service, je ne m'imaginais pas… »

Hidemi lança un regard noir aux cheveux de Sakura en murmurant un dépravé assez audible.

« Hidemi san, je me ferais une joie de vous servir.

\- Oui, et ici, il n'y aura certainement pas assez d'hommes pour vous contenter mais vous ferez avec. Et ne touchez pas à mon mari !

\- C'est entendu, Hidemi san. »

Sakura ne savait pas excatement ce que Tsunade avait inventé pour la faire entrer dans la place. Tsunade lui avait juste mentionné que personne ne saurait qu'elle attendrait un descendant Uchiha. Elle devait donc jouer les filles faciles.

« Vous conseillerez les clients pour des amincissements, et vous soignerez les blessés du village. Votre bureau se trouve là. Bien sûr, quand votre bébé vous empêchera de tenir vos fonctions, nous demanderons de nouveau à l'Hokage de nous envoyer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que nous attendrons certainement longtemps. Jusqu'à la prochaine traînée bien sûr.

\- Oui, Hidemi san.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez l'élève de Tsunade en personne.

-C'est vrai. Sachez que je garde cet enfant de plein gré.

-J e le sais. Vous vous y connaissez suffisamment pour ne pas tomber bêtement enceinte. Je suis médecin moi aussi et je vous accoucherai. Vous n'avez rien à craindre à moins que je ne meure dans le courant de l'année. »

Sakura acquiesçât en suivant la vieille femme qui lui fit visiter l'établissement dans son intégralité. Fatiguée, elle revint à son hôtel où elle retrouva Naruto qui polochon en main se mit en devoir de la dérider. Le gérant de l'hôtel du intervenir quand les deux ninjas avaient continués leur bataille dans le couloir. Il ne manquait que Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura se résigna à contrecœur à laisser partir Naruto. Elle se retrouvait toute seule dans ce petit village sans ami proche.

La rumeur de sa grossesse et de sa dépravation fit rapidement le tour du patelin. Certains hommes excités par son état lui firent des propositions. Plus aucune demande ne parvint à ses oreilles quand elle envoya à l'autre bout de son champ d'un coup bien placé un paysan un peu trop entreprenant.

Hidemi ne lui laissait aucun instant de repos l'obligeant à effectuer différentes tâches ménagères quand il n'y avait pas de clients. La vieille mégère voulait la punir de son mauvais comportement. Sakura maudissait Tsunade qui lui avait fourni une mauvaise couverture, et en même temps, elle se faisait à son sort sachant qu'elle l'avait bien mérité.

La culpabilité d'avoir trahi Sasuke grandissait en même temps que son enfant. C'est en apercevant la première échographie qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de tout ce que sa mission impliquait. Auparavant, elle s'était simplement réjouie d'être enceinte ne savant pas exactement ce que pouvait ressentir une mère à la vue de son enfant. Là, elle n'avait pas un fichu test coloré en bleu devant elle mais bien une image réelle de son fœtus. Elle passa un doigt hésitant sur la tête du bébé. C'était son petit, et celui de Sasuke. Elle passa avec amour sa main sur son ventre tout en expirant avec anxiété. Des larmes perlèrent sur son visage au plus grand étonnement d'Hidemi qui réalisait les examens. Sakura refoula ses larmes devant le regard inquisiteur de la vieille dame. Elle allait abandonner son enfant dès qu'il serait né. L'enfant de Sasuke, son ami, allait vivre sans connaître ses parents. Elle trembla un instant avant de se relever du lit sur lequel elle s'était allongée.

Elle contempla la photographie de son fœtus tout en se posant de nombreuses questions comme comment trouver le courage de l'abandonner, comme comment réagirais Sasuke en l'apprenant, comme comment allait grandir son enfant loin d'eux…

Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à cet enfant puisqu'elle ne le verrait jamais grandir, évoluer, l'aimer. Elle se sentit triste en sentant un serrement au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle aimait déjà cet enfant mais pour se résoudre à le laisser à des étrangers, elle devait faire taire ses sentiments tout comme elle taisait ceux envers Sasuke.

Elle repensa à Sasuke tout en frissonnant. Elle se demandait s'il se doutait de quelque chose, s'il avait l'intuition de ce qui se tramait dans son dos et s'il avait conscience d'à quel point elle se trouvait horrible à cet instant. Elle se sentait peu soutenue dans sa grossesse même si les lettres de Naruto et de Tsunade lui apportaient un peu de fraîcheur et de réconfort, ceci ne remplaçait pas l'amour d'un père attendant son enfant auprès de sa femme. Sasuke lui manquait. En fait, elle prenait conscience que ne pas le voir au quotidien lui était insupportable. Elle avait l'impression de revenir aux années terribles de sa désertion où elle l'attendait avec un espoir fébrile.

Les premiers mois se déroulèrent tranquillement sans presque aucun incident. Elle avait beaucoup aidé les villageois grâce à ses conseils médicaux et grâce à sa force brute. Au lendemain d'une tempête qui avait ravagé la région, elle avait donné un coup de main pour déblayé les branches d'arbres du passage. Elle en avait impressionné plus d'un avec sa force légendaire. On ne pouvait deviner sous ses jolis airs de femmes prégnantes ses qualités de ninjas. Elle fit ainsi sa réputation dans le village. Et plus personne ne lui faisait de remarques désagréables sur son état gravitaire.

Les vomissements cessèrent du jour au lendemain quand Hidemi lui proposa un remède très ancien et très efficace lui permettant de se sentir beaucoup mieux. Elle se mit bientôt à se nourrir comme quatre sous la bienveillance des villageois qui s'amusaient de voir cette future mère en proie parfois à des envies subites de tomates, de sorbets et de serpents grillés aux herbes aromatiques, spécialité de la région. Le cuisinier de son auberge se faisait un régal de contenter le moindre de ses désirs farfelus.

Sakura vit peu à peu son ventre grossir de manière stupéfiante. Elle dut changer plusieurs fois de vêtements s'inquiétant en se découvrant devenir énorme.

Sakura appréciait son état même si ses hormones venaient gentiment la titiller très souvent. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir Sasuke sous la main pour lui faire payer ce déchaînement hormonal dans son corps. Frustrée, elle se réveillait parfois en sueur en pensant à son mâle définitivement trop loin d'elle.

Sakura sentit pour la première fois distinctement son enfant alors qu'elle était en train de prodiguer un massage. Le petit coup de pied l'étonna la stupéfiant sur l'instant ne s'attendant pas à cette sensation. Elle porta une main à son ventre sentant les contours de son enfant. Elle sourit béatement à sa patiente en lui expliquant que le bébé bougeait.

Plus l'échéance de son accouchement approchait, plus Sakura ressentait de la peur. Elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de Tsunade. Arriverait-t-elle à faire fi de ses sentiments maternels ? La présence de ses amis lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être seule face à la naissance de son enfant. Elle avait demandé à Naruto de venir la voir au moment de l'accouchement mais Tsunade avait simplement refusé cette requête. Tsunade connaissait l'entêtement de Naruto et celui-ci s'était mis bille en tête pour rapatrier l'enfant à Konoha où il serait élevé par ses parents. Tsunade ne voulait pas qu'ils reviennent avec l'enfant. Elle avait été très claire. Dès que Sakura serait remise de son accouchement, elle ferait le voyage jusqu'à Kiri pour y livrer son bébé à sa famille d'accueil.

Plus que tout autre, l'absence de Sasuke se faisait ressentir. Elle aurait aimé choisir le prénom du bébé avec lui. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la prenne dans ses bras le soir pour la réconforter. Elle aurait tellement sentir sa présence auprès d'elle. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un doux rêve. Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, Sasuke ne savait pas qu'il allait être père, Sasuke ne se préoccupait pas d'elle.

Un beau jour de printemps, en sentant les premières contractions, elle paniqua. Elle ne voulait pas que sa grossesse se termine car elle perdrait ainsi son enfant. De toutes ses forces, elle combattit ce qui se déroulait mais Hidemi à côté d'elle ne fut pas dupe. Le temps de la délivrance était venu. Hidemi l'allongea la forçant à ne plus lutter contre l'accouchement. Sakura savait que ce serait un mauvais moment à passer. Elle serra les dents en ressentant de nouveau une douleur dans son ventre.

Hidemi fut très prévenante avec elle l'accompagnant avec expertise tout du long. L'accouchement dura plus de trois heures laissant Sakura à bout de souffle alors que son bébé criait. Sakura ferma les yeux avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

On lui posa son bébé contre son sein qu'il se mit à téter goulûment.

Elle allait abandonner ce petit être fragile qui avait grandi en elle. La chair de sa chair, son bébé tant attendu.

« C'est une joli petite fille. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas aussi débauchée que sa mère. »

Sakura sourit à Hidemi avant de poser son regard sur l'enfant.

« Haruno Takara », murmura-t-elle.

Le bébé, bien que concentré sur l'allaitement, releva ses grands yeux vers sa mère. Sakura plongea dans les yeux bleu nuit du bébé avec amour. Elle aplatit les cheveux noirs de la petite avec douceur avant de se redresser en faisant extrêmement attention.

Sakura ne se lassait pas du contact avec son bébé. Takara avait une peau très douce. Sakura était émerveillée devant sa petite merveille. Sakura éprouvait autant de joie que de peine à cet instant. Elle était déchirée à l'idée de l'abandonner. Elle eut une pensée pour Sasuke maintenant père sans le savoir. C'était leur bébé.

Takara finit par délaisser son sein pour finir par s'endormir.

Hidemi la dérangea dans la contemplation de son enfant.

« Il faut l'habiller maintenant, et la mettre au chaud. Et vous aussi, avant que vous n'attrapiez froid toutes les deux. »

Sakura confia Takara à la vieille dame qui s'occupa avec tendresse du petit bout de chou. Hidemi semblait extrêmement heureuse de papouiller le bébé. Sous ses airs de mégère infâme, elle restait une femme extrêmement attachante.

Sakura profita pleinement des deux semaines qu'elle s'était octroyé pour récupérer de son accouchement. Elle vivait au rythme de son bébé. Elle adorait l'allaiter parce qu'elle se sentait ainsi très proche de sa fille. Le bébé dormait beaucoup ce qui lui permettait de se reposer tranquillement. Beaucoup de villageois vinrent lui rendre visite pour apercevoir le bébé. La nouvelle avait le tour du village et une grande fête avait célébré cette naissance.

Sakura avait envoyé la nouvelle à Tsunade et à Naruto. Tsunade lui rappela son devoir tandis que Naruto se désespérait de ne jamais apercevoir sa filleule.

Sakura ressentait beaucoup d'amour pour son bébé. Dans chacun de ses gestes, elle essayait de le faire transparaître pour en imprégner son bébé. Chaque jour, son cœur se fendait de devoir l'abandonner. Sakura restait des heures à contempler Takara gravant ses traits dans sa mémoire. Beaucoup de scénarios passaient dans sa tête où elle désertait Konoha pour vivre avec son bébé mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre le pays du feu en danger par égoïsme. Le sacrifice de Takara représentait la consolidation d'une alliance primordiale. Sakura n'avait pas son mot à dire. Et tout son amour ne pouvait dévier le destin de son enfant.

Le jour de son départ arriva bien trop vite à son goût laissant un goût amer dans sa bouche. Elle salua chacun de ses villageois avant de se mettre en route. Elle avait pris un sac à dos avec tout le nécessaire pour elle et son bébé. Takara reposait contre son ventre maintenu par un long châle. Sakura sentait la chaleur de son bébé contre son ventre comme si elle faisait encore partie d'elle-même. Hidemi lui souhaita bonne chance.

Sakura prit alors le chemin vers Kiri avec difficulté. Elle avait envie à chaque pas de fuir son devoir mais elle s'accrochait avec difficulté à sa mission. La respiration calme de Takara contre son torse ne l'aidait pas dans le flot de regret qui l'assaillait. Jamais, elle n'aurait dû accepter cette mission. Elle avait été d'une telle naïveté. Elle avait cru que se séparer de son bébé ne serait pas difficile si elle ne s'attachait pas à elle. Elle était émotive, elle le savait. Elle accomplirait quand même son devoir malgré ses doutes, malgré ses peurs et malgré son amour maternel.

Le chemin fut difficile à cause de son tourment intérieur mais il s'acheva au bout de quelques jours. Sakura avait profité le plus possible de Takara lui murmurant des paroles d'amour dès qu'elle en avait le courage. Takara s'agitait très souvent surtout la nuit. Elle devait sentir le moment de leur séparation. Sakura avait mal de devoir laisser ce petit être sans défense à des ennemis.

Ce fut par une belle après-midi qu'elle mit fin à son voyage. Elle était arrivée devant un manoir impressionnant de la ville de Kiri. Elle allait sonner à la porte quand elle fut prise d'une impression terrible. Elle rabaissa son regard sur Takara qui dormait tranquillement contre elle. Si elle sonnait à cette porte, elle n'aurait plus le choix. Elle pouvait encore tout simplement faire demi-tour et s'enfuir.

Elle ramena sa main levée contre son cœur. Les larmes s'invitèrent au coin de ses yeux. Sa gorge se nouait. Son bébé remua contre elle.

Ses jambes la démangeaient de courir loin de cet avenir pour son enfant.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura se retourna de la porte avec la ferme intention d'au moins faire un tour pour y réfléchir encore à deux fois avant de donner son bébé à des inconnus.

Elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme qui lui sourit. Il portait un kimono noir ainsi qu'un chapeau qui cachait à peine ses cheveux noirs. Il se trimballait avec un paquet sous les bras.

« Vous vouliez rentrer chez moi ? »

Sakura ouvrit la bouche difficilement avant de regarder successivement la porte et le jeune homme.

« Vous devez être Sakura Haruno avec vos cheveux roses et… »

L'homme fit un grand sourire en apercevant Takara.

« …c'est le bébé qu'on attends avec impatience. »

Sakura acquiesça.

« J'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je suis Akifumi No Gina. Je m'occuperai bien du bébé avec ma femme, ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez, entrez ! »

Sakura suivit Akifumi dans son manoir. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une famille aisée. Sakura admira les vases précieux ainsi que les peintures murales témoignant de leur aisance financière.

« Ma femme et moi, nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants. Nous nous sommes souvenus de ce vieux pacte avec la famille Uchiha. Cette alliance nous rend vraiment service.

\- Sachez que le père Uchiha Sasuke n'est pas du tout au courant qu'il a un enfant.

\- C'est fâcheux parce qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il entendra parler de l'enfant. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- C'est une fille.

\- J'en suis très heureux. On lui donnera une bonne éducation. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, demandez ! »

Sakura trouvait le jeune homme fort sympathique. Akifumi lui fit visiter la maison avant de lui présenter sa femme tout aussi charmante. Sakura se trouvait rassurée de voir une famille d'accueil aimante pour Takara. Les futurs parents lui proposèrent de rester un petit peu afin de faire connaissance. Ils voulaient à tout prix mettre à l'aise Sakura pour ce qui était de l'avenir de son enfant. Sakura les trouvait très prévenants même un peu trop. Elle décida de rester le plus possible auprès d'eux. Elle s'occupait encore de Takara en l'allaitant le plus possible. Akifumi avait trouvé une nourrice pour le bébé mais il préférait tant que Sakura se trouvait avec eux qu'elle s'en occupe. Sakura éprouvait un certain malaise quand les parents adoptifs prenaient Takara dans leur bras avec amour. Elle éprouvait énormément de jalousie face à leur bonheur. Quand elle berçait Takara, les larmes lui venaient facilement. Elle allait abandonner son premier bébé. C'était dur mais nécessaire pour la paix.

Ce fut la vieille de son départ, alors qu'elle allaitait Takara, qu'elle entendit le couple se disputer. Elle se leva précautionneusement en tenant Takara contre elle. Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le couple était dans le jardin, et ils semblaient furieux.

« Cette Sakura n'a pas encore fichu le camp ! Il faut la mettre dehors !

\- Elle doit abandonner son bébé, tu peux comprendre à quel point c'est difficile.

\- C'est une ninja, je suis sûre qu'elle a tout compris.

\- Moins fort, elle pourrait t'entendre…

\- Il va venir chercher le bébé dans pas très longtemps. Il vient demain. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Alors, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de garder Takara. Elle imaginait facilement bon nombres de personnes voulant mettre la main sur une Uchiha sans compter tous les ennemis personnels de Sasuke. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle était en danger mais Takara resterait avec elle.

« Je le sais. Sakura part demain aux aurores. On n'a pas de soucis à se faire.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû conclure ce marché…Je m'en veux à présent. Elle tient à son bébé. Elle sait où nous vivons…Elle…

\- On dira tout simplement que ce Madara nous a pris l'enfant et que nous n'avons rien pu faire ! »

Le sang de Sakura se glaça au nom de Madara. Alors, toute cette histoire d'enfant avait été montée par leur plus grand ennemi. Sasuke ne lui avait parlé que vaguement de sa tendance à collectionner les yeux des Uchihas dans une immense bibliothèque. Elle en frissonna tout en resserrant sa prise sur Takara.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse en réunissant toutes ses affaires. Si Madara arrivait demain, elle serait toute seule avec l'ancêtre de Takara aux trousses. Elle permit à Takara de finir sa tétée alors qu'elle angoissait. Le bébé s'agitait mais tétait quand même goulûment. Sakura était toute seule face à ce fou furieux de Madara qui avait été capable de déclarer la guerre aux nations ninjas.

Le tout était de mettre Takara en sûreté. Il y avait quelques caches anbu dans le secteur mais elles ne seraient pas efficaces contre Madara. Elle ne serait véritablement en sûreté qu'à Konoha. Elle devait envoyer un message pour obtenir du renfort. Tsunade allait lui envoyer l'équipe la plus forte donc le reste de l'équipe 7. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que sa mission se terminerait ainsi et qu'elle aurait à affronter les conséquences de sa grossesse cachée.

Takara finit sa besogne. Elle prit doucement son bébé contre son épaule pour la faire roter. Takara resta calme comme si elle avait compris qu'elle devait se taire. Sakura la cala contre elle avant d'enfiler son sac à dos. Elle partit dans le silence pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Madara.

Pendant son échappée, la chaleur de Takara contre elle la rassurait. Son enfant restait finalement près d'elle ce qui lui apportait un réconfort certain malgré le danger.

Elle parcourra une grande distance mais la fatigue se fit bien vite sentir. Elle n'avait pas les même capacités que d'habitude en étant aussi proche de l'accouchement et en allaitant son bébé. Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre la cache la plus proche alors que Takara se mit à pleurer. Elle arriva au bout d'une demi-heure. Malgré les cris de son bébé, elle s'installa d'abord confortablement dans la vieille maison protégée par des sceaux. Elle alluma un feu pour chasser l'humidité ambiante. Elle détacha ensuite Takara de son foulard pour la changer. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre beaucoup de changes mais elle espérait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à Konoha. Elle installa Takara sur une serviette. Elle défit la couche en froissant son nez devant la grosse commission malodorante. Elle prit le temps d'enlever la couche avec précaution avant de soulever les petites fesses pour les nettoyer avec attention. Elle lui mit une layette propre parce qu'elle l'avait tâchée. Takara s'était arrêté de pleurer. Sakura lui enleva les traces de ses pleurs avec attention. Dans l'obscurité, les yeux de Takara paraissaient aussi sombres que ceux de son père.

Sakura soupira avant de bercer Takara pour l'endormir. Takara chercha son sein en gémissant.

« Mais tu es un vrai ventre sur pattes ! »

Sakura enleva le haut de son vêtement pour nourrir au sein son bébé. Pendant que Takara tétait avec application, elle se sortit une ration de survie. Elle mâchouilla sa barre alors que Takara s'endormait au sein.

Sakura coucha Takara confortablement sur le lit de la cachette. Sakura observa son bébé en ressentant un certain réconfort.

Maintenant, loin de la famille d'accueil, elle pouvait apprécier vraiment d'être mère de cette petite merveille. Désormais, c'était vraiment son enfant. Elle s'allongea tout contre en continuant à contempler l'être cher endormi.

Sa fille allait vivre auprès d'elle à Konoha. Sakura sourit devant cette perspective. Elle était soulagée de la savoir à présent auprès d'elle. Ne pas sacrifier son enfant pour la paix de Konoha lui apportait tellement de joie que son cœur se remplissait d'une étrange chaleur alors qu'elle s'endormait peu à peu très fatiguée par sa course. Elle pensa légèrement à Sasuke avant de s'endormir, et c'est sous le souvenir de son regard onyx qu'elle s'abandonna à Morphée.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura se réveilla aux aurores. Elle souleva ses paupières lourdes tout en mettant son oreiller sur ses pauvres oreilles. Takara pleurait demandant un peu d'attention. Sakura soupira sur l'absence terriblement manquante de son homme. Elle s'étrangla devant cette pensée. Tout d'abord, Sasuke n'était pas son homme, il ignorait tout du bébé et surtout il allait la rejoindre pour les sauver de Madara. Qu'allait-t-elle faire ? Surtout qu'allait-t-elle lui dire le temps de trouver une solution durable ? Ok, le bébé…ses seins suintant de lait maternel…oui, bon, c'était son bébé pas celui d'une cousine éloignée…bon dieu, pourquoi Takara n'avait pas les cheveux roses…noir, beaucoup d'hommes avaient les cheveux noirs…père inconnu de lui…très bien…vivant très très très loin…très bien, mère célibataire…heu…Takara pleure !

Sakura se redressa de son lit, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés, avant de prendre délicatement contre elle Takara pour la bercer. Sakura renifla l'air nauséabond tout en faisant une moue ennuyée à son bébé.

« Je n'aurais plus de couches si tu continues à toutes les salir ! Oui, je sais que tu es sale…on va arranger cela, mon ange ! »

Le bébé avait juste ponctué de pause ses pleurs quand sa mère lui parla avant de brailler de plus belle. Sakura changea la petite en sifflotant, le bébé ne se calmant toujours pas. Sakura sentait ses seins douloureux et lourds. Takara avait encore certainement faim.

A ce train-là, Sakura ne pourrait pas distancer Madara. Les quelques heures d'avance qu'elle avait prise, elle les avait perdues en sommeil. Elle pria sa fille de se dépêcher à se nourrir. Elle ne pouvait pas négliger Takara sachant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas de pleurer si elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Sakura mangea, éteignit ce qui restait de feu et emballa ses affaires tout en donnant le sein.

Elle décida de partir tout en continuant à allaiter. Elle se devait d'avancer le plus vite possible. Elle espérait que ses camarades ne seraient pas longs à venir à sa rencontre. Kiri se situait à cinq jours de Konoha mais connaissant ses deux amis, il ne leur faudrait que deux jours pour la rejoindre. Sasuke évoluait à une grande vitesse tandis que Naruto maîtrisait enfin la technique de déplacement du Yondaïme.

Par contre, Madara était lui aussi capable de parcourir de grande distance sans se fatiguer tout en usant de vitesse. Il devait la suivre à la trace ce qui l'handicapait forcement.  
Sakura avait d'abord essayé d'effacer les traces de son passage mais elle savait que ce serait vain connaissant les talents de pisteur de Madara. Elle avait alors posé quelques pièges sur son chemin. Les pièges avaient été fabriqués à l'avance par Shikamaru et déposés dans des rouleaux invocateurs. Elle espérait ainsi avoir au moins retardé l'avancée de son poursuivant.

Takara finit de téter. Sakura ne chercha pas à savoir si elle se rendormait ou non, elle la positionna contre elle pour la coincer avec son foulard. Sakura prit son élan pour atteindre les branches.

Sakura ne s'arrêta pas pour manger grignotant une barre de survie. Elle s'octroya juste un moment pour repositionner Takara pour qu'elle puise manger. Elle avait peur de voyager par les arbres quand elle allaitait. Elle craignait que Takara ne tombe alors elle courrait sur le plancher des vaches.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Elle était exténuée.

Elle décida de faire une pause le temps de reprendre quelques forces avant de continuer. Ses jambes la picotaient terriblement. Elle les allongea tout en récupérant son souffle. Elle avait peur, elle avait cru entendre des bruits de pas près d'elle depuis le début de l'après-midi. Elle se sentait observée. Elle se doutait que Madara n'était peut-être pas venu directement en personne mais avait envoyé son fidèle bras droit Zetsu l'espionner. Zetsu n'était pas un spécialiste du combat. Il allait certainement appeler Madara à présent. Elle était en position de faiblesse. Elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle prête à se défendre. Même Takara restait silencieuse sous la pression que ressentait sa mère. Sakura mangea une nouvelle ration de survie. Elle avait eue raison de les économiser. Naruto trouvait ses boulettes horripilantes mais elle ne prenait pas de place et elles étaient fortifiantes.

Sakura tourna sa tête vers la gauche au son d'un craquement. Elle repéra les chakras aux alentours, et elle sentit un léger changement dans un arbre. Pas de doute, Zetsu l'observait. Et Madara ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre.

Si elle s'arrêtait maintenant, Takara allait se retrouver entre les mains de cet homme vil parce qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle était incapable de lui tenir tête. Seuls Sasuke et Naruto avaient une chance de le vaincre en s'y mettant tous les deux ensembles.

Elle sortit Takara de son foulard. Le bébé avait chaud, elle avait transpirée. Il fallait qu'elle la change avant qu'elle n'attrape froid. Takara ne cessait de regarder sa mère de ses grands yeux bleu marine.

« Heureusement, maman s'occupe de tout. »

Sakura posa affectueusement son doigt sur le nez de Takara qui loucha un peu. Sakura ria. Elle avait rendu ridicule un Uchiha sans défense. Sakura respira un grand coup avant de s'occuper de sa fille tout en scrutant les alentours.

Elle détestait la pression avant les batailles. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas du tout excitée à l'idée de combattre parce qu'elle devait défendre sa fille d'un mégalomane. Elle frémissait de tout son corps de rage pour vaincre quiconque s'en prendrait à elles.

Elle finit de changer Takara quand brusquement deux ombres l'attendaient près du feu.

Sakura prit une profonde inspiration tout en tremblant de peur en apercevant les célèbres manteaux à nuages rouges de l'akatsuki. Sakura prit Takara contre elle prête à s'enfuir sans plus de cérémonie mais elle se stoppa dans sa prise d'élan en apercevant un mur de chakra autour d'elle.

« Ce serait dommage que vous nous faussiez compagnie, Mlle Haruno. »

Sakura serra son bébé plus contre elle en toisant l'homme au masque en forme de spirale orange. Elle détourna les yeux devant son sharingan ne voulant pas être prise dans un genjustu. Elle connaissait le pouvoir terrible des yeux des Uchiha.

« Je ne vous ferais rien, Sakura. Venez prendre place à nos côtés.

\- Jamais, siffla-t-elle.

\- Dans votre intérêt, vous devriez coopérer. Je préfère vous garder en vie pour vous occuper du bébé…Je peux toujours trouver une nourrice… »

Sakura s'avança méfiante des deux hommes de l'akatsuki. Elle n'avait aucune chance de les battre toute seule. Et elle avait grand intérêt de ne pas se séparer de Takara. Elle serait introuvable ensuite.

« Vous êtes raisonnable », roucoula Madara.

Sakura dévisagea ses adversaires. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Zetsu arborait toujours ses deux côtés ambivalents noir et blanc. Il se contentait de la regarder d'un air passablement ennuyé. Madara, quand à lui, gardait une pose décontracté comme s'il ne craignait rien.

Takara posa son regard curieux sur les deux intrus sans éprouver de véritable crainte. Les deux akatsukiens ne dégageaient aucune hostilité visible ce qui devait tromper la jeune uchiha.

« Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. »

Sakura faisait attention à ce que disait Madara en décortiquant bien chacune de ses paroles. Il tentait de l'amadouer. Il abandonnait petit à petit toutes formes de politesse tout en douceur pour lui parler d'un ton de plus en plus intime.

« Vous voulez Takara, je ne sais pourquoi mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire. »

Madara posa un regard attendri sur l'enfant avant de revenir à Sakura.

« Je ne t'attaquerai pas avec mon sharingan. Je veux simplement discuter pour le moment.

\- Madara, vous ne m'aurez pas avec des mots d'apaisement. Que voulez-vous faire de Takara ? »

Madara tapota ses mains entre elle avant de se tourner vers Sakura.

« C'est simple. Takara est l'avenir du clan Uchiha...et je veux rebâtir mon clan sur de nouvelles bases. Malheureusement avec la vieillesse, je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants…

\- Et Sasuke ne vous porte pas spécialement dans son cœur. Il ne vous laissera pas faire…»

Madara et Zetsu ricanèrent mettant mal à l'aise Sakura. Elle comprit que quelque chose de particulièrement tordu lui échappait. Il fallait qu'elle les fasse parler le plus longtemps possible pour que ses compagnons de la team sept viennent la rejoindre.

« Je me doute que Sasuke fasse une réclamation depuis sa tombe. »

Le cœur de Sakura s'affola devant l'air sérieux des deux akatsukiens. Sa peau blêmit d'un coup alors que son regard se perdait.

…Sasuke, mort…


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura déglutit difficilement tout en reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal. L'annonce de la mort possible de Sasuke l'avait déstabilisé un instant mais elle se souvient qu'elle devait avant tout se méfier de ce que pourrait dire Madara. Ses propos étaient trompeurs. Sasuke ne pouvait être mort, c'était impossible à ses yeux.

« Je ne vous crois pas.

\- C'est très récent, tu n'en as pas été informée. »

Sakura lui lança un regard noir tout en berçant son bébé. Madara joignit ses mains devant lui avant de se mettre à parler d'une voix grave.

« C'est très simple…Vous ne vous êtes jamais interrogé sur le retour miraculeux de Sasuke à Konoha…

\- Naruto l'a convaincu d'abandonner sa vengeance. J'ai confiance en Sasuke, le coupa Sakura.

\- Très niais de votre part. Sasuke savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais assassiner les dirigeants de Konoha par une attaque frontale du village. Il a donc pris la résolution d'infiltrer le village. Il est allé jusqu'à effacer sa rancœur grâce à mon Sharingan pour pouvoir jouer son rôle parfaitement.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Sasuke a toujours été un redoutable stratège. Il savait qu'il allait mourir dans sa tentative donc il a prévu d'assurer sa descendance… »

Madara eut un mouvement de tête vers Takara. Sakura plissa ses yeux verts de mécontentement. Elle n'aimait pas le regard carnassier de son ennemi sur son enfant. Takara représentait certainement pour lui un nouvel enjeu à recruter à sa cause. Elle ferait tout pour retarder le plus possible leur départ vers leur base en espérant des renforts de la part de Konoha.

Elle avait du mal à accepter ce que Madara lui narrait. Naruto avait du batailler pour remettre Sasuke dans le droit chemin. Ils en étaient venus aux mains tout en se hurlant ce qu'ils ressentaient. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient rendus compte que leur séparation leur coûtait énormément. Sasuke avait renoncé à sa vengeance par amitié avec Naruto.

Depuis son retour, Sasuke avait ravalé sa haine du village pour se mettre à son service. Il avait toujours démontré qu'il était quelqu'un de fiable. Il était redevenu le shinobi qu'elle avait toujours connu.

« C'est moi qui aie réussi à soumettre cette idée au Conseil…de te proposer pour assurer sa descendance.

\- Alors, vous avez une main sur le Conseil.

\- J'ai des agents un peu partout. Il suffit parfois d'une allusion bien placée pour obtenir ce que l'on recherche.

\- C'est de votre faute si j'ai été obligée de séduire Sasuke.

\- Il s'est laissé faire, n'est-ce pas ? C'était dans notre accord. Il pensait que tu viendrais à ses côtés de ta propre initiative, j'ai été obligé de forcer un peu le destin.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Il y avait tout un tas de femmes à Konoha qui aurait été ravie de lui servir d'incubateur à petit monstre Uchiha…

\- C'est toi qu'on voulait. Tu as des capacités intéressantes notamment une maitrise du chakra vraiment rare.

\- Evidemment…Et vous pensez réellement que je vais croire vos paroles tordues ! »

Sakura s'était levée sous la colère.

« Sasuke n'est pas mort ! Vous vous arrangez avec la vérité pour me déboussoler et pour me prendre Takara ! Sasuke n'est pas aussi mesquin que vous ! J'ai confiance en lui ! Je l'ai côtoyé ces cinq dernières années ! Je sais qu'il est profondément bon ! Il s'est libéré de votre emprise de par lui-même ! Et vous n'arrivez pas à l'accepter ! Vous cherchez à avoir un autre Uchiha à votre botte ! Je ne vous laisserai pas Takara ! »

Sakura reprit une profonde inspiration, ses yeux brillants de défi. Les deux akatsukiens la jaugeaient d'un regard calculateur.

« Ne me crois pas si tu le souhaites mais Sasuke est bel et bien mort. Tu tiens dans tes bras mon dernier descendant. »

Sakura trembla raffermissant sa prise sur son bébé.

« Sasuke a attaqué le Conseil, le jour de votre fuite, quand je lui ai envoyé un signal spécifique. Et il en est mort après avoir massacré une bonne partie des anbus qui ont tenté de l'arrêter. Naruto doit s'en vouloir d'avoir tué son meilleur ami mais surtout de n'avoir pu se rendre auprès de vous deux pour vous sauver de moi. Personne ne viendra à votre secours. »

La lèvre inférieure de Sakura frémit.

« Je ne vous crois pas, trancha-t-elle. Même si vous dîtes la vérité sur votre soi-disant plan avec Sasuke, jamais il n'attaquerait le Conseil à présent ! »

Madara ricana :

« Ta foi en Sasuke est louable mais ridicule. Cet homme a faillit te tuer sous la colère.

\- Ce n'est plus le même que ce jour-là.

\- A part si mon signal réveillait sa rancœur. »

Sakura chercha un moyen de fuir mais le mur de chakra l'empêchait de partir. Il formait une mince couche bleue autour de son campement. Madara se leva. Par réflexe, Sakura recula d'un ou deux pas.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Suis-moi bien gentiment…Je te laisserais en vie pour prendre soin de Takara…

\- Et vous me tuerez dès que l'occasion se présentera.

\- Refuse encore une fois de me suivre et je saisirais cette occasion. »

Sakura évalua rapidement ces deux adversaires. Dans son état de fatigue, elle n'avait aucune chance de les vaincre en cet instant. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas obéir à Madara. Takara avait encore besoin d'elle.

Sakura s'apprêtait à les suivre quand un grésillement électrique retentit. Sakura se retourna pour voir le mur de chakra se fissurer sous un raiton.

En un mouvement, Madara fut près d'elle prêt à l'enlever mais Sakura envoya son poing armé de chakra rencontrer son masque. Elle passa à travers mais elle garda son poing à l'intérieur de son visage. Madara se baissa alors pour l'attraper par la taille. Sakura banda tous ses muscles pour riposter à son agression. Elle tapa de son pied gorgé de chakra sur les petits orteils de Madara. Madara la lâcha en criant de douleur.

La théorie de Sakura se révélait juste. Très peu de personnes pouvaient contrôler tous les aspects de son corps. Les extrémités étaient toujours difficiles à situer.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se mettre à courir que son passage se fit barrer par Zetsu. Elle prit de la vitesse concentrant son chakra dans son poing pour le sonner. Elle frappa durement Zetsu au visage.  
Elle fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter.

Sakura s'arrêta quand Madara se dressa face à elle. Il flamboyait de colère. Apeurée, Sakura recula tenant près d'elle sa précieuse fille. Elle sentit dans son dos Zetsu se relever. Elle avait peur. Elle allait sûrement perdre la vie mais ce qui la tracassait le plus était le sort réservé à Takara.

« Sakura, baisse-toi ! »

Sakura ne réfléchit pas en entendant Naruto lui crier cet ordre et elle obéit.

Elle entendit le grondement caractéristique du rasengan résonner à ses oreilles alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même. Takara se mit à gémir en se sentant oppressée contre sa poitrine.

Sakura cria quand elle sentit des mains la saisir pour la transporter plus loin. Elle ne savait pas qui la prenait dans ses bras. Elle se débattit pour échapper à la poigne qui l'encerclait et qui l'emmenait de plus en plus loin de la bataille. En se retournant, elle aperçut des sharingans. Dans un réflexe, elle sortit un kunai blessant la main qui retenait son bras pour se retourner et appuyer son arme contre la jugulaire de son agresseur.

« Sakura, du calme, c'est moi… »

Sakura dévisagea le jeune homme aux sharingans. Elle reconnut sans mal les traits aimés. Elle eut un sanglot de réconfort en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

« Il m'a dit des choses horribles sur toi…il m'a dit…

\- Sakura reste à l'abri, on se charge de tout. »

Le regard de Sasuke se figea en avisant Takara. Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Sasuke rencontrait pour la première fois sa fille.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de repartir au combat.


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura attendait cachée derrière des buissons que Sasuke et Naruto reviennent vers elle. Elle percevait quelques échos du combat de là où elle se trouvait. De temps en temps, un katon illuminait la forêt, un rasen shuriken virevoltait dans les airs et des cris lui parvenaient. La forêt vibrait de cet affrontement.

Le cœur de Sakura battait au rythme de son angoisse.

Madara et Zetsu n'étaient pas à sous-estimer. Ses deux compagnons mettaient leur vie en jeu dans ce combat pour protéger Takara.

Takara avait ses yeux grands ouverts ne quittant pas un seul instant les lumières et les déflagrations de chakra provenant de la clairière toute proche. Elle restait calme malgré le stress que ressentait sa mère.

Sakura entendit un crépitement caractéristique du chidori ainsi que le sifflement du rasen shuriken. Le bleu envahissait les sous-bois alors que l'orange des flammes ravivait l'atmosphère.

Sakura contemplait impuissante le lointain combat ne pensant qu'à protéger Takara.

Le bébé était le véritable enjeu de cette bataille. Madara était prêt à tout pour obtenir un Uchiha tout comme l'était Orochimaru. Et elle n'osait s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait lui faire subir pour devenir une arme entre ses mains. Sakura posa Takara au sol. Ses bras demeuraient crispés de l'avoir maintenus contre elle en subissant autant de tension. Elle détendit ses muscles avant de reprendre Takara contre elle. Elle planta son regard dans celui de sa fille.

« C'est pour toi qu'ils se battent…C'est important…Ton papa est là. »

Sakura passa un doigt sur le nez alors que Takara se mit à babiller tout en souriant et en s'agitant.

« Oui, ton papa est là…Il fait partir les méchants… »

Sakura fronça son nez ricanant en elle-même pour les paroles simplistes qu'elle adressait à sa fille. Lui parler la réconfortait un peu.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils sont forts. Ils vont revenir sains et saufs…On va rentrer à Konoha tous ensembles…Tu verras, Konoha est très belle… »

Une déflagration plus forte la fit se recroqueviller contre elle-même.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ce choc que deux personnes se plantèrent devant elle. Elle saisit un kunai prête à se défendre mais elle se détendit en reconnaissant la silhouette de ses deux coéquipiers.

Naruto s'avança vers elle rapidement.

« Ils ont pris la fuite mais je ne préfèrerais pas rester dans le secteur. Tu peux courir ? »

Sakura se releva de sa position accroupie avec difficulté.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, je n'irais pas vite mais… »

Sakura se précipita vers Naruto. Il était couvert de sang.

« Ce n'est rien, Sakura. Ce vieux démon veille sur moi.

\- Et Sasuke ?

\- Rien de vital en jeu, répondit-t-il. Il faut qu'on parte quitte à te porter.

\- On abandonne tes affaires, décréta Naruto.

\- Parce que tu as des couches et des layettes dans ton sac, peut-être ? »

Gêné, Naruto rougit.

« J'avais oublié dans le feu de l'action. Oh, comme elle est belle !

\- Parrain indigne ! »

Sakura se figea en voyant le regard dangereux de Sasuke louvoyer entre les deux.

« Et moi, je n'étais pas au courant ! On ne savait pas où tu étais passé… »

Naruto fit signe à Sasuke de se stopper dans ses remontrances. Il tendait l'oreille à l'affut. Sakura, bien que préoccupée par l'attitude choqué de Sasuke tendit elle-aussi ses sens prête à déguerpir pour mettre Takara en sécurité.

« J'ai cru entendre quelque chose, on ferait mieux de se bouger. Je prends Takara…Et Sasuke, tu aides Sakura. En silence… »

Naruto attrapa les affaires de Sakura puis il prit doucement le bébé dans ses bras. Sakura avait confiance en lui pour s'en occuper. Il avait eu un petit garçon de son côté.

Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke. Sasuke la fixait d'un air fâché mais il laissa de côté ses états d'âme pour se concentrer sur la mission de les ramener saines et sauves. Il posa sa main sur la hanche de Sakura. Sakura apprécia le contact avec Sasuke qui lui avait manqué. Sa main dégageait une étrange chaleur qui la prenait aux tripes. Elle posa son bras sur ses épaules pour prendre un bon appui avant de s'élancer avec Sasuke à la suite de Naruto.


	15. Chapter 15

« Mais t'es mignonne comme tout ! Et je t'attrape tes petites mains, et je leur fais plein de bisous, pou, pou, poupou ! Oh, c'est rigolo, hein ! Et maintenant, je m'attaque à tes petits pieds ! Oh ! Oui ! Tu aimes, tonton Naru !

\- Naruto, laisse cet enfant tranquille, s'exaspéra Sasuke.

\- Mais elle aime que je l'embête ! Hein, Takara ! Oh, oui, tu aimes qu'on s'amuse avec toi. »

Sakura venait à peine de se réveiller d'une nuit de sommeil amplement méritée. Elle sourit devant le spectacle de Naruto allongé dans l'herbe auprès de Takara lui taquinant ses petits pieds. Nerveux, Sasuke restait en retrait surveillant les environs avec son sharingan.

Sasuke n'avait pas une seule fois adresser la parole à Sakura depuis la veille. Il demeurait à l'écart accomplissant ces tâches en lançant parfois un regard étrange à Takara. Sakura tentait de savoir ce que ressentait Sasuke mais il se repliait complètement sur lui-même. Il était impassible comme à son habitude.

Sakura éprouvait beaucoup de stress à sa proximité. Lui cacher qu'il était le père de Takara se révélait plus ardu qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle avait envie de le lui hurler à la figure pour qu'il s'occupe un peu de Takara. Pour l'instant, seul Naruto l'avait prise dans ses bras. Sasuke évitait plus que tout le contact avec l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas la toucher malgré l'insistance de Naruto.

Sakura observa plus attentivement Sasuke. Il se tenait droit dans une posture aux aguets. Il semblait nerveux. Son tic à la mâchoire ressortait quand il était sous tension.

« On ferait mieux de se remettre en marche, je ne serais tranquille que quand nous serons arrivé à Konoha. Et encore, il faudra faire surveiller ce bébé, commenta Sasuke tout en ne cessant pas d'observer la forêt.

\- On a mis une bonne raclée à Madara. Il ne viendra pas de sitôt, répliqua Naruto.

\- Son but est le bébé. Il est capable de rester cacher dans les environs et de se servir d'un moment d'inattention de notre part pour le kidnapper », énonça logiquement Sasuke.

Sakura se leva de son sac de couchage pour se mettre à déjeuner. Naruto abandonna Takara pour servir Sakura. Instantanément, Sasuke se porta aux côtés du bébé sans pour autant s'en occuper pour surveiller les environs.

« Détends-toi, Takara ne va pas s'envoler. Elle ne sait pas encore marcher ! »

Sasuke grogna pour toute réponse.

Naruto se tourna vers Sakura en ricanant.

« C'est déjà un papa poule », murmura-t-il.

Sakura lui mit une tape sur le crâne en morigénant une insulte pour son manque de discrétion. Sakura reporta son attention vers Sasuke. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Takara. Elle crut déceler un soupçon de curiosité ainsi que de la colère contenue.

Sakura déjeuna avec une boule au ventre d'anxiété. Elle ne savait pas ce que Tsunade exigerait d'elle en ce qui concernait le bébé. Elle devait la vérité à Sasuke car, de toute façon, il se douterait à un moment ou à un autre de sa paternité. Takara était amenée à développer le sharingan un jour. Elle ne désirait pas lui mentir pendant des années. Peut-être devrait-t-elle saisir sa chance de tout éclaircir entre eux avant qu'on ne lui donne des ordres contraires à sa volonté ? Elle releva le visage vers Sasuke. Il analysait toujours les environs ne perdant pas sa concentration. Elle avait peur qu'il ne le prenne très mal.

Son attention se ramena à Takara. Le bébé gémit tout en s'agitant. Sakura en l'entendant se mettre à pleurnicher se mit à soupirer. C'était l'heure de manger. Sakura préféra finir son repas avant de s'occuper de Takara.

« Mais fais-la taire ! Nous allons nous faire repérer », râla Sasuke.

Sakura jeta un regard désespéré vers Naruto qui observait avec attention la réaction de Sakura. Le blond se pencha à son oreille :

« Laisse faire ! Il va la prendre dans ses bras cette fois-ci ! »

Sakura mordit dans ses tartines, prête à faire attendre Takara si Sasuke se décidait enfin à lui porter un peu d'attention. Elle vit Sasuke s'agiter, regardant de droite à gauche, avant de les transpercer d'un regard glacial. Il se pencha sur Takara pour la prendre dans ses bras. Takara s'arrêta un instant de pleurer en sentant des bras l'enlacer mais cette trêve ne dura qu'un instant. Le bébé s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'était pas en contact avec sa mère alors il se mit à réclamer son repas de plus belle. Sasuke porta Takara à Sakura en râlant. Il lui déposa Takara sans délicatesse dans les bras.

« Mère indigne », maugréa-t-il.

Par réflexe, Sakura l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

« Ne t'avises plus jamais de me critiquer sur ce point », l'avertit Sakura.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas révélant toute l'animosité et la tension qui les traversaient en ce moment.

« Excuse-moi, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. »

Sakura le relâcha tout en remettant en place son vêtement. Les lèvres de Sakura tremblaient de colère. Il avait osé la critiquer alors qu'elle avait toujours été seule pour s'occuper de cet enfant. Elle déglutit recherchant le calme mais elle en voulait encore à Sasuke. Takara se mit à pleurer de plus belle tout en tâtonnant pour chercher le sein. Ce fut les griffes impatientes de son bébé qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires pour dégager son sein et le présenter à Takara. Gloutonne, elle se rua dessus pour téter avec attention.

« Eh, doucement…tu vas t'étouffer avec. »

Effectivement, Takara lâcha le sein pour tousser. Sakura la releva pour lui permettre de se remettre avant de la reprendre contre elle.

Naruto lui posa une veste sur elle. Elle le remercia de son attention.

« On va lever le camps quand elle aura fini de manger. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques heures de Konoha.

\- En espérant qu'on ne se fasse pas attaquer d'ici là…il paraît qu'il y a des bandits sur le chemin.

\- Ce ne sont pas des bandits qui vont nous faire peur, Sasuke, s'indigna Naruto.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce bébé. »

Sasuke avait osé dire l'évidence à voix haute. Il n'appréciait pas Takara. Sakura se replia sur elle-même, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La tape dans le dos de Naruto ne la réconforta pas. Elle avait fait la pire bêtise de sa vie en couchant avec Sasuke. Sasuke ne le lui pardonnerait jamais s'il n'avait pas une once de tendresse envers Takara.

Sakura tourna son regard vers sa fille. Takara papillonnait des yeux cherchant le sommeil. En apercevant sa mère sur elle, elle eut un micro sourire avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

« Bon, on part, demanda Sasuke.

\- Oui, je réunis mes affaires, et on y va. Naruto, as-tu changé Takara ?

\- Je me suis occupé de tout pendant ton sommeil. C'est bon, je suis paré pour partir. On n'attend que toi, Sakura. »

Sakura se prépara tranquillement. Elle appréciait le fait que les deux hommes la protégeaient en cas de problème. La solitude lui avait pesé durant sa grossesse et elle voulait apprécier leur présence avant de rentrer à Konoha. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec eux même si Madara leur filait le train.

« Dépêche-toi un peu, la pressa Sasuke.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur, lui rétorqua Sakura frisant la crise de nerf.

\- A part le fait que ma meilleure amie ne m'est pas averti de sa grossesse et que l'on est poursuivi par le plus grand malade que cette terre ait porté, tout va bien… »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'étaient agrandis sur les derniers mots montrant son énervement.

« …En fait, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es fait la malle sans rien me dire alors que tu t'es confié à ce propos à l'autre crétin. Je n'aime pas les cachotteries », ajouta-t-il d'un ton acerbe vers Naruto.

Sakura prit une grande inspiration sachant qu'elle allait mentir effrontément au père de son enfant. Elle avait eu tout le temps nécessaire durant le trajet pour concocter un mensonge réaliste. Elle ne pouvait encore lui dire la vérité parce qu'elle devait d'abord consulter Tsunade à ce propos. De plus, elle voulait l'annoncer à Sasuke avec le plus de tact possible.

« La situation était compliquée. Et Naruto l'a appris par hasard…

\- Comment a-t-il pu savoir que tu étais enceinte ? On ne le voyait pas.

\- Il s'est occupé de moi quand j'ai eu mes premières nausées et il a fait le rapprochement. »

Sasuke jeta un regard étonné à Naruto.

« Tu as fait le rapprochement ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu aimes penser à le croire.

\- Bref, je suis tombée enceinte. Et je ne voulais pas que cela se sache dans le village.

\- Pourquoi ? Ton mec t'a laissé tomber ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un, s'énerva Sakura, mais cela devait rester secret. Il fait parti d'un clan puissant d'un autre village. Et oui, il m'a laissé tomber en apprenant que j'étais enceinte, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie ! »

Sasuke blêmit légèrement avant de laisser son regard fuir dans le lointain. Il se comportait ainsi quand il était gêné. Elle s'en voulait de le faire culpabiliser et de lui crier dessus mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour camoufler son mensonge. Pendant que Sasuke avait son attention perdu ailleurs, Naruto leva son pouce pour lui montrer qu'elle assurait.

« Excuse-moi, Sasuke ! Je l'aimais beaucoup…Je me suis retrouvée avec cet enfant sans savoir quoi faire. Mon copain n'avait jamais averti quiconque dans sa famille de notre liaison. En cherchant un peu à en savoir plus sur lui, j'ai appris qu'il allait se marier. Je ne voulais pas gâcher sa vie future même s'il avait légèrement pourri la mienne. Je suis contre l'avortement alors j'ai décidé de garder l'enfant. Tsunade avait trouvé une famille d'accueil pour le bébé. Et j'ai disparu dans une station thermale le temps de la grossesse. Quand j'ai porté Takara à la famille d'accueil, j'ai appris que Madara viendrait le chercher alors je me suis enfuie en demandant des renforts. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. »

Sakura avait baissé la tête en prononçant la dernière phrase. C'était le pire mensonge de toute sa vie.

« Et tu comptes garder Takara ?

\- Heu…Oui, je me suis attachée à elle. Et je pense que je serais à même de la protéger de Madara.

\- C'est une bonne résolution, conclut Naruto. Tu ne sais pas les efforts que j'ai du fournir pour qu'elle garde Takara avec elle.

\- Tu correspondais avec Sakura et tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Je me faisais du souci !

\- Mais c'était secret !

\- Vous auriez pu me mettre au courant ! Je suis votre ami ! »

Sur ce, Sasuke s'éloigna furieux du campement. Sakura eut un sourire crispé envers Naruto.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de lui dire la vérité desuite. Et le coup du copain marié, c'était grandiose !

\- Naruto, je n'ai pas besoin de ton sarcasme ! Je limite la casse…L'amitié de Sasuke m'est très précieuse.

\- A force de vous tourner autour, il faudra bien que vous finissiez dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre sans que j'aie à mettre mon grain de sel mais il faudra attendre des années. Et Takara, tu y as pensé ? Elle a besoin d'un père.

\- Je le sais Naruto. Ce n'était pas le moment pour des révélations.

\- Je le rejoins avant qu'il ne nous massacre tout un coin de forêt. »

Sakura laissa Naruto partir à la suite de Sasuke. Puis prise d'une brusque panique, elle quitta elle aussi le campement pour les rejoindre. Elle avait peur de se retrouver sans défense. Elle berça Takara contre elle tout en avançant dans la forêt. Elle ne tarda pas à attendre des voix.

« Mais tu te rends compte que je me faisais un sang d'encre parce qu'elle était partie pendant des mois sans me donner de nouvelles. Et toi, tranquillement, tu échangeais du courrier avec elle sans m'en avertir !

\- Je sais que j'aurais du au moins te donner des nouvelles mais, tu connais Sakura, elle ne voulait pas que tu saches pour le bébé.

\- On est ses amis, elle devrait se confier à nous, je ne sais pas… C'est quand même extraordinaire qu'elle nous cache un truc pareil !

\- Elle n'était pas fière d'être tombé enceinte, elle en avait honte. J'ai eu de la chance de m'en apercevoir ainsi que Tsunade, on a pu faire ce qui était au mieux pour elle.

\- Je pensais que je comptais quand même assez pour elle pour qu'on puisse tout se dire notamment ce genre de chose.

\- Maintenant, tu es devant le fait accompli. Et qu'est-ce que çà peut te faire ?

\- Ce que çà peut me faire…mais… »

Sasuke se tut. Sakura se permit de se rapprocher pour les apercevoir. Sasuke semblait nerveux.

« …en fait, je…non, laisse tomber…

\- Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration.

« Elle ment. »

Sakura déglutit difficilement. La culpabilité s'invitait à nouveau au fond de ses entrailles.

« Tu ne la crois pas ?

\- Non, elle avait les yeux baissés. Et elle m'évite…

\- Tu te fais des idées…Sasuke…euh…je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi froid avec Takara ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est la fille de ta meilleure amie. Tu n'as pas de problème particulier avec les bébés, tu t'occupes bien de mon fils alors où est le problème ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? J'ai peur que, sous la colère, je ne lui fasse du mal ! »

Sasuke passa devant Naruto avant de se diriger tout droit vers Sakura. Sakura paniqua resserrant sa prise sur le bébé. Takara gémit puis se mit à pleurer d'avoir été réveillée.

« Et il ne manquait plus que cela, commenta Sasuke, allez, on part ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Le trajet jusqu'à Konoha parut long à Sakura parce que la tension entre elle et Sasuke augmenta avec les pleurs de Takara. Takara cherchait le sommeil mais n'y arrivant pas, elle leur faisait part de sa plus belle sérénade. Sakura observait avec méfiance les dents de Sasuke grincer à chaque fois que le bébé élevait sa voix d'une octave vers les aiguës. Sasuke lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de le faire taire mais c'était peine perdu même en le berçant et en lui chantonnant des berceuses. Ils marchaient à terre parfaitement à découvert conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçu avec les braillements de Takara.

Les portes de Konoha furent une vraie bénédiction.

« On t'escorte jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Elle aurait à te parler. »

Sakura hocha la tête tout en changeant de position Takara qui ne cessait de pleurer. Elle avança dans les rues de Konoha flanquée de ses deux coéquipiers. Il lui semblait étrange de revenir avec son bébé dans les bras. Konoha lui avait manqué, et elle retrouvait sa ville natale avec plaisir. Elle voulait à tout prix ne pas croiser de connaissances parce qu'elle ne savait pas encore quoi dire de Takara. Et elle désirait surtout ne pas rencontrer ses parents qui n'étaient au courant de rien.

Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Ses deux coéquipiers n'y virent aucun inconvénient. Ils la laissèrent devant le bâtiment.

Dans le palais de l'Hokage, elle eut à peine le temps de franchir les dernières marches menant à l'étage du bureau de Tsunade qu'elle se fit accoster par Homura, le vieux conseiller.

« Mademoiselle Haruno, veuillez-bien me suivre jusqu'à la chambre du Conseil ! »

Sakura fronça ses sourcils devant cet accueil cavalier.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Tsunade sama avant tout autre personne.

\- Mademoiselle, je ne me répèterai pas…c'est un ordre de vos supérieurs. »

La fleur de cerisier chercha du regard si Shizune passait par là mais elle n'aperçut personne de l'entourage proche de Tsunade.

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

Homura l'attrapa sans ménagement par le bras pour la tirer vers la chambre du Conseil. Sakura, le souffle court, se retrouva devant une dizaine de personne. Les membres du Conseil lui faisaient face tous confortablement assis sur des bancs rembourrés de coussins.

Elle serra son bébé plus fort contre elle. Takara continuait à pleurer alors que les membres du Conseil observaient avec circonspection sa mère.

Koharu fut la première à parler.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Mademoiselle Haruno. Vous avez été chargé d'une mission délicate que vous n'avez pas menée à bien.

\- Madara en a après l'enfant. Mon devoir était de le protéger.

\- Tout à fait ! Nous ne remettons pas en cause vos décisions… »

Koharu regarda ses collègues avant d'annoncer à Sakura :

« …Vous ne pouvez pas élever cet enfant…

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enlever Takara. Je suis sa mère, s'énerva Sakura.

\- C'est une Uchiha, et elle doit être élevée dans le secret le plus total pour sa propre sécurité.

\- Il n'en est pas question !

\- Mademoiselle Haruno, vous deviez abandonner cet enfant de toute manière. Seriez-vous attacher à cette petite ?

\- Bien évidemment, c'est ma fille ! Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais la confier à une famille de Kiri pour garantir la paix. C'était mon devoir. A présent, il n'y a plus ce genre de considérations à avoir. Je suis capable de la protéger de Madara.

\- Nous faisons ceci pour le bien de Takara.

\- La priver de ses parents n'est pas la bonne solution ! »

Homura se leva pour s'avancer vers elle.

« Allons, Mademoiselle Haruno. Vous êtes restée trop en contact avec ce bébé pour votre propre bien. Vous devez vous faire une raison, argumenta-t-il en lui prenant le bras. Plus vite vous serez séparées, mieux vous le digèrerez. »

Homura fit signe aux gardes de s'approcher de Sakura pour lui prendre Takara. Sakura cala le bébé contre elle d'une seule main avant de se mettre en position de combat.

« Vous ne toucherez pas un cheveu de ma fille ! »

Sa détermination se lisait sur son visage. Sakura ne voulait pas se séparer de Takara. Elle aimait ce bébé plus que tout au monde. Elle refusait que les membres du Conseil s'arrogent le droit de dicter la vie de sa fille. Elle avait été à deux doigt de la perdre alors elle savait à quel point Takara lui était précieuse.

Sakura sursauta quand elle entendit la porte du Conseil trembler. La porte ne tarda pas à voler en éclat.

Sasuke s'avança parmi les débris qu'il avait semés.

Il se porta aux côtés de Sakura pour lui porter main forte. Il assomma les gardes sans difficulté avant de se tourner vers les membres du Conseil.

Sakura sentit la rage de Sasuke envers les membres du Conseil qui avait ordonné le massacre de sa famille. Elle prit la manche de son T-shirt entre ses doigts pour l'apaiser.

« Laissez Takara tranquille », gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Les membres du Conseils semblaient apeurés. Ils se souvenaient sûrement du ressentiment de Sasuke envers eux. Homura se redressa dans toute sa superbe avant de toiser le jeune père.

« Cet enfant doit être élevée dans le secret pour la protéger de ses ennemis potentiels.

\- Bande de planqués, grogna Sasuke. Vous n'enlèverez pas Takara. Je préfère l'avoir sous mes yeux pour la protéger. Je n'ai confiance en aucun d'entre vous. »

Sakura admira l'aplomb de Sasuke devant Homura.

« Certes…mais nous pensons faire pour le mieux pour Takara… »

Sakura eut la bonne idée de s'appuyer contre Sasuke langoureusement. Sasuke eut pour réflexe de passer sa main sur ses hanches. Homura les regarda la bouche grande ouverte avant de balbutier tous ses vœux de bonheur. La séance fut levée.

Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke avec un grand sourire. Sasuke posa son regard attendri sur la petite qui avait fini par s'endormir de fatigue.

« Tu l'as échappé belle », commenta-t-il en passant sa main sur les cheveux sombre du bébé dans un geste affectueux.

Cette cajolerie aimante eut raison des sentiments de Sakura. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet amour qui l'envahissait en posant ses yeux sur cet homme qui venait de sauver leur enfant. Elle porta ses yeux vers ses lèvres appétissantes.

« Sasuke, merci pour tout. »

Sur ces paroles, elle l'embrassa sans avertissement. Ebahi, Sasuke se laissa faire alors que les derniers membres du Conseil se dépêchaient de fuir.

Les lèvres de Sasuke furent si douces lui rappelant les souvenirs d'une unique nuit. Les émotions firent vaciller Sakura qui mit fin au baiser. Elle leva le regard vers Sasuke. Elle vit de l'émoi dans ses yeux ténébreux. Il semblait un peu perdu.

« Sasuke, nous devons parler sérieusement. »

Il hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé apaisé.


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura rentra chez elle suivie de près par Sasuke. Elle était nerveuse parce qu'elle avait pris la décision d'informer Sasuke de tout ce qui concernait sa mission quitte à se le mettre à dos pour toute sa vie. Elle n'aimait pas lui dissimuler sa paternité parce ce serait certainement important pour lui de se savoir le père de Takara. Sasuke voulait rebâtir son clan depuis qu'il était très jeune mais il ne semblait toujours pas intéressé par les femmes, en tout cas, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Il serait sans doute en colère après elle mais la joie d'être père pourrait l'emporter sur ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pas à se faire des idées optimistes, il le prendrait mal.

Sakura fut étonnée de la senteur propre de sa maison comme si quelqu'un était passé pour l'accueillir. Elle passa dans la cuisine où un petit mot d'Hinata l'attendait. L'héritière Hyugga avait toujours eu beaucoup de tact et de prévenance pour ses amis.  
Sakura aperçut un landau ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilettes, un paquet de couches et des layettes.

« Hinata est une précieuse amie…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire, la coupa Sasuke.

\- Je vais nous préparer du thé. Et je vais coucher Takara.

\- Je m'occupe du thé…Et est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Oui, je le pense. J'ai pas mal de choses à te raconter. »

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de farfouiller dans ses placards pour trouver la théière. Sakura prit le landau pour le mettre par terre. Elle positionna Takara confortablement en priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas maintenant qu'elle avait enfin rejoint Morphée. Le bébé continua de roupiller, elle n'eut qu'un petit mouvement d'agitation.

La jeune mère se tourna vers le père de son enfant.  
Sasuke était resplendissant dans la lueur singulière de sa cuisine dans les tons orangés et rosés. Ses cheveux ébène encadraient son pâle visage délicat de leur ombre. Ses yeux onyx s'agitaient comme en proie à une agitation intérieure intense. Sakura avisa ses mains qui se crispaient légèrement. Sasuke redoutait ce moment autant qu'elle. Peut-être avait-t-il deviné ?

Sakura attendit impatiemment que le thé soit préparé.

A peine Sasuke la servit qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains en évitant de le regarder pour lui parler.

« Sasuke, je t'ai menti tout à l'heure dans la forêt.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Et, Sakura…regarde-moi. »

Sasuke lui prit tendrement la main. La jeune femme releva la tête pour observer sa réaction. Il semblait dubitatif et inquiet.

« …tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire…

\- Non, c'est important, Sasuke. »

Sakura s'humecta les lèvres avant de déglutir. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient tellement elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne voulais pas Takara, c'est çà ?

\- Non, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

\- Tu as fui Konoha, tu as voulu l'abandonner et tu t'es caché !

\- Je désirais avoir un bébé. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, c'était un ordre.

\- Quoi ? »

Sasuke afficha un air surpris juste avant que la noirceur de ses yeux ne s'approfondisse.

« C'est encore ces enfoirés de Conseillers ? »

Sakura hocha la tête. Elle remua ses épaules avant de baisser la tête pour se mettre à triturer ses ongles. C'était le moment de vérité. Sasuke lui pardonnerait-t-il ou lui en voudrait-t-il pour l'éternité ?

« En fait, c'était une mission qu'on m'avait confié. Ils ont joué sur mon désir d'enfanter. »

Elle releva son regard pour apercevoir les sourcils de Sasuke se froisser, un tic qu'il avait quand il éprouvait de la colère.

« D'abandonner ta fille ?

\- Oui, je devais l'abandonner pour la confier à une famille…

-Pourquoi ? »

Sakura croisa le regard acéré de Sasuke.

« Il y avait une menace de guerre…

\- Pourquoi ta fille ? Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire ! »

Sasuke lui avait presque crié cette évidence à la figure. Sakura se pinça sa lèvre inférieure avant de faire face à Sasuke. Il avait légèrement pâli comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'évidence alors que ses jointures avaient blanchies sous la tension. Sakura tressaillit devant ce Sasuke en colère froide. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke lâcha cette simple phrase d'un air las :

« Takara, c'est ma fille ? »

Sakura ne put qu'hocher la tête ne trouvant pas le courage de l'avouer à voix haute. Elle tritura ses mains tout en cherchant quelque chose à dire alors que le silence s'éternisait. Elle remarqua la pâleur habituelle de Sasuke.

« Comment t'en es-tu douté ?

\- Je me souviens qu'on a couché ensemble au mariage de Naruto.

-Mais, normalement…

\- Je ne devrais en avoir aucun souvenir parce que, vicieusement, tu as voulu effacer de ma mémoire notre soirée avec un justu, annonça-t-il alors que sa voix vibrait sous le courroux. Le sharingan est vraiment un don surprenant, il protège de ce genre de perfidie.

\- Tu m'en veux ? »

L'ire de Sasuke éclata.

« Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! Tu me fais un enfant dans le dos !

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne t'ai obligé en rien. Tu étais consentant !

\- On s'en fiche maintenant, hurla-t-il. Tu me répugnes ! Tu as accepté cette mission dégradante !

\- C'était mon devoir ! Et si tu ne repoussais pas toutes tes prétendantes, je n'aurais pas eu à jouer les putes ! »

Sakura vit avec horreur les narines de Sasuke se dilater sous l'énervement. Elle vit dans ses yeux de la souffrance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« Ouais, pute, çà te va bien ! Baiser avec moi t'as sûrement plut ! »

La claque partit toute seule. Elle n'avait pas mis toute sa force parce qu'elle-même fut surprise par son geste.

« C'était mon devoir ! Et on demande parfois aux kunoichis de baiser comme tu dis ! »

Sakura n'en ajouta pas plus qu'elle se retrouva bloquée contre le mur. Le corps puissant de Sasuke la retint de s'échapper. Elle croisa le regard furieux de Sasuke, et ses tripes se nouèrent de peur. Elle ne lui avait pas vu une telle expression depuis qu'il avait tenté de la tuer.

« Plus que d'avoir abusé de ma confiance, je t'en veux pour avoir voulu vendre à nos ennemis mon premier né. Tu ne t'es même pas rebellée contre le Conseil.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile d'abandonner son enfant même si tu sais que c'est le meilleur choix à faire. »

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux de se rappeler de ses doutes alors que l'appréhension la prenait entière. Sasuke était capable de tout. Il resserra un instant sa prise sur ses poignets avant de la relâcher pour de bon.

« Je m'en vais…je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ou de Takara. »

Il s'enfuit de la cuisine en un rien de temps. Sakura lui courut après sans perdre un instant. La porte de son appartement claqua.

« Sasuke…attend ! Attends ! »

Sasuke s'arrêta en plein milieu de son jardin. Il se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir.

« Je suis désolée, Sasuke. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Sakura s'effondra à genoux devant lui. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il lui accorde son pardon. Il la fixa un moment avant de repartir sans un mot la laissant avec son désespoir et son chagrin dans son jardin.


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura était resté cloîtré chez elle depuis le départ mouvementé de Sasuke. Elle était abattue par l'attitude de son ami. Elle aurait espéré qu'ils gardent le contact au moins pour que Takara grandissent entouré de ses deux parents mais Sasuke ne désirait pas revoir le bébé. Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures en se murmurant des paroles de remords. Elle se mordait maintenant les doigts d'avoir accepté cette mission. Son amitié avec Sasuke était désormais compromise à jamais. Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Elle tritura ses doigts tout en reniflant. Elle replia ses genoux contre elle sur son lit. Elle les entoura de ses bras alors qu'elle se répétait qu'elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup pour Takara. Et la perspective de l'élever seule lui fit peur.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait été très préoccupée par Madara mais elle avait espéré que Sasuke ait au minimum le désir de passer de temps en temps voir son enfant grandir. A présent, il ne voulait même pas les revoir. Elle sentait son cœur se fissurer à nouveau devant la perspective de n'être plus rien pour Sasuke.

Sakura passa la journée dans son lit ne se levant que pour prendre soin de son bébé avant de retourner se coucher. Elle n'avait plus aucune volonté. Sa vie amoureuse était chamboulée, Sasuke la répugnait et aucun garçon ne voudrait d'elle avec un enfant à charge. Elle allait élever Takara toute seule, et elle sentait lui pendre au bout du nez tous les ennuis de la mère célibataire dans un village traditionnaliste. Elle avait eu un aperçu de la façon dont on la traiterait avec Hidemi. Elle serait considérée comme une fille facile par la majorité des gens de bonne famille de Konoha.

Ses pleurs ne se tarirent que le soir où on frappa à sa porte.

La fleur de cerisier n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir mais en entendant la voix de ses parents s'inquiéter pour elle, elle se décida à les recevoir.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec appréhension. Elle devait à eux-aussi leur parler de leur petite fille.

Sur le perron de la porte, ses parents l'attendaient avec un grand sourire, un bouquet de fleur et un cadeau. Sa mère secoua sa tête angevine et ses longs cheveux rose avant de mettre sa main à ses lèvres rouges et d'écarquiller ses grands yeux noisettes en s'exclamant inquiète.

« Mais que t'est-t-il arrivé, ma chérie ?

\- Ce n'est rien maman, je vais vous expliquer. »

Son père la toisa de son regard émeraude avec inquiétude avant d'entrer dans le salon de sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Ah, oui, merci pour les fleurs, maman. Je vais chercher un vase. Merci papa pour le cadeau. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un whisky, répondit son père.

\- Un bon rhum », se permit sa mère.

Sakura se rua dans la cuisine pour déposer ses fleurs dans un récipient adéquat avant de saisir trois verres et les bouteilles d'alcool. Elle était légèrement anxieuse. Elle ne savait pas comment aller réagir ses parents et elle espérait sincèrement que ce serait de meilleure façon que le père de Takara.

Elle faillit tout renverser en posant le tout sur la petite table du salon.

« Nerveuse, ma chérie ?

\- Un peu, à vrai dire. »

Sakura servit ses parents sans les regarder dans les yeux avant de prendre du jus d'orange.

« Sakura, tu as fait une bêtise, demanda d'une voix un peu aiguë sa mère.

\- Tu as toujours cette tête quand tu te reproches quelque chose. Un problème avec ta mission ?

\- Oui, c'est cela », avoua-t-elle en relevant le visage, prête à éclater en larmes encore.

Sa mère se porta contre elle pour la réconforter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sakura ferma les yeux quand Takara choisit exactement ce moment précis pour se mettre à geindre. La jeune mère ressentit un grand moment de solitude devant les visages ébahis de ses parents.

« Et bien, il a de la voix le bébé des voisins, commenta son père.

\- Ce n'est pas le bébé des voisins », marmonna Sakura.

Ses parents étaient surtout surpris, et ils prêtaient l'oreille aux pleurs du bébé.

« Je vais la chercher », proposa Sakura pour couper l'ambiance solennelle de ses parents en train de réaliser d'avoir une petite fille.

Sakura courut jusqu'à Takara qui était resté dans sa chambre. Le bébé pleurait avec force braillement se mettant en colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma fille ? »

Takara s'arrêta deux secondes, son visage se tordant dans tous les sens, avant de se remettre à brailler de plus belle. Sakura la prit contre elle. Le bébé chercha desuite le sein.

« Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu es un ventre sur patte. »

Sakura revient dans le salon en allaitant sa fille. Ses parents, curieux, se rapprochèrent du bébé pour mieux l'apercevoir.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu es partie tout ce temps en mission. »

Sakura acquiesça avant de leur expliquer toute l'ampleur de sa mission ainsi que les déboires qu'elle avait rencontrés au cours de son aventure. Ses parents hochaient la tête au fur et à mesure de son récit tout en adressant des sourires tendres au bébé.

« En tout cas, c'est une très belle Uchiha. Elle a les yeux de son père.

\- Ah, non, ne commencez pas avec çà.

\- C'est un compliment pour un ninja d'avoir des yeux de cette importance.

\- Elle est très belle, lui confirma sa mère. Elle a quel âge ? »

Sakura roula des yeux tellement elle avait du mal à s'en rappeler à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Elle a…un peu plus d'un mois. Et là, elle est plus occuper à bouffer qu'à vous regarder avec ses grands yeux.

\- Et Sasuke, comment l'a-t-il pris, demanda ensuite sa mère.

\- Mal, très mal. Il ne veut plus la voir.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu as pleuré.

\- J'aime Sasuke mais toute cette histoire a compliqué notre relation et je pense qu'il veut couper les ponts.

\- Il a dit cela sous la colère. Il va vite revenir à la raison et reconnaître Takara. Il en est quelque sorte obligé, tout le monde se rendra compte que c'est sa fille.

\- Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec çà pour le moment. Je vais essayer de me réconcilier avec lui pour Takara. »

Ses parents restèrent un bon moment pour faire connaissance avec le bébé. Sakura était rassurée parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas jugé sur sa bêtise ni fait de remontrances pour sa stupidité. Ils avaient pris la nouvelle du bon côté. En voyant ses parents s'occuper de Takara avec bonheur, elle se sentit plus légère.


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura était entourée de rires mais elle n'avait pas la tête à s'amuser véritablement. Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir acceptée cette mission. Elle se sentait vraiment seule pour s'occuper d'un petit bébé. Elle avait espéré que Sasuke lui pardonne mais il n'était pas réapparu à ses côtés depuis leur dispute. Elle rêvait d'un homme auprès d'elle pour l'aider avec Takara. Elle désirait un père pour sa fille mais il ne se présentait pas à sa porte.

Elle commençait à faire une croix définitive sur Sasuke. Elle avait pleuré de chagrin en reconnaissant la fin de leur amitié et l'impossibilité d'une quelconque vie de couple ensemble. Elle ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois, et il avait disparu rapidement de sa vue. Il l'évitait.

Sakura soupira bruyamment alors qu'Ino riait aux éclats tout en berçant sa fille : Hana. La fleur de cerisier sentit une main compatissante sur son épaule alors elle leva la tête pour rencontrer le gentil regard lavande d'Hinata.

« Tu es encore peinée.

\- Oui, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

\- Naruto t'avait mis en garde.

\- Je sais mais…c'est dur de ne plus le voir du tout.

\- Tu parles du père de Takara », demanda curieuse Ino.

Sakura n'avait pas révélé la vérité à ses amis. Elle leur avait juste précisé que le père avait refusé de reconnaître Takara et l'avait laissée seule avec cette enfant à charge. Seuls Hinata et Naruto connaissaient toute l'ampleur de cette histoire.

« Oui, Ino mais…

\- Je veux savoir qui c'est, s'excita Ino.

\- Tu ne sauras pas », coupa définitivement Sakura.

Ino retourna à la contemplation de son enfant tout en se collant à son mari Sai. Hana ressemblait à Takara avec ses fins cheveux sombres mais elle possédait des yeux bleus très clairs. Naruto et Hinata jouaient avec leur petit Akito qui possédait les yeux caractéristiques des Hyuggas ainsi qu'une bouille angélique surplombé d'une abondante tignasse de cheveux blonds. Kakashi et Shizune tendaient les bras à leur fils qui marchait vers eux alors que Karin berçait le sien en compagnie de Suigestu. Sakura détourna son regard de ce bonheur qui lui était refusé. Les différents couples avec leur enfant la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait vraiment seule.

Takara babilla des mots incongrus cherchant à attirer l'attention de sa mère. Sakura sourit à son magnifique bébé, elle devait admettre que les gènes Uchiha avaient eu la part généreuse pour Takara. Le bébé ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, et bientôt, il ne fera plus aucun doute dans son entourage sur son identité. Takara agita ses petites mains attrapant celles de sa mère de sa faible poigne.

« Takara est un très beau bébé, la complimenta Ino. Son père doit être une beauté parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le cas de ton côté, grand front. »

Sakura n'osa pas répondre à sa meilleure amie de peur d'être blessante en traitant Hana de goret blafard. Hinata abandonna son bébé dans les bras de Naruto avant de se rapprocher de Sakura pour se pencher sur Takara.

« Elle est belle, elle a ton teint de peau et elle a la peau douce. Tu peux être fière de toi. Et si jamais tu as des problèmes pour l'élever nous sommes là pour toi.

\- Je le sais mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là avec moi et qu'il prenne Takara contre lui. »

Ses amies hochèrent la tête avant de retourner s'occuper de leur progéniture. Sakura se cala confortablement avec Takara dans les bras tout en regrettant amèrement sa mission même si elle était très heureuse de son petit bout de choux.

Une heure passa facilement en compagnie de ses amis qui lui racontèrent tous les potins de Konoha ainsi que leurs déboires de couples parentaux. Kakashi faisait le pitre avec son fils amusant tout le monde. Naruto prédisait un grand avenir à son garçon alors qu'Ino se gargarisait de la beauté de sa fille pouponne. Karin et Suigestu restaient en retrait se contentant de sourire de temps en temps tout en restant dans leur bulle. Ils annoncèrent leur départ prochain avec un certain détachement même si on lisait une certaine inquiétude pour Karin de reprendre la route avec un bébé.

Ils étaient en train de siroter un thé quand Shikamaru vint à passer par là d'un air nonchalant pour finalement s'intéresser à leur petit attroupement.

« Salut, tout le monde ! Alors, on s'organise une bébé party ! Regardez-moi toutes ces feignasses en congés maternité et paternité », plaisanta Shikamaru.

Des protestations jaillirent de tous sens devant cette entrée en matière. Shikamaru s'installa à côté de Sakura quand les parents se calmèrent. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses snoba son ex avec superbe ignorant ses tentatives pour discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui pince le bras. Elle se retourna furieuse vers lui.

« Je sais qui est le père de Takara », lui avoua-t-il à voix basse.

La jeune mère se figea avant d'adresser un regard noir à son ex.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

\- C'est simple, Sasuke ne fait que te tourner autour. Et Takara lui ressemble.

\- Sasuke m'évite.

\- Alors pourquoi est-t-il ici ? »

Le cœur de Sakura bondit dans sa poitrine à le savoir si proche. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il puisse encore s'intéresser à elle.

« Où çà ?

\- Arrête de t'agiter, il n'est pas facile de le repérer puisqu'il cache son chakra mais je l'ai débusqué plusieurs fois dans tes parages.

\- Et comment çà se fait que tu trônes toi aussi dans mes parages ? »

Shikamaru plissa ses yeux d'un air ennuyé.

« Je ne m'entends pas si bien avec Temari, et je regrette de t'avoir trompé de manière aussi lâche avec elle…J'ai fait une connerie. Je t'aime, Sakura. »

Embarrassée, Sakura regarda ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de déclarations dans la bouche de Shikamaru car c'était un homme qui ne faisait que rarement l'effort d'avouer ses sentiments de manière aussi crue.

« C'est trop tard.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je suis toujours amoureux de toi…

\- Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe avec Temari.

\- Sakura, tu as un enfant à charge. Et ce n'est pas en voie de s'arranger avec Sasuke. Plus personne ne voudra de toi en étant mère célibataire. Je suis prêt à m'occuper de ton enfant comme si c'était le mien. Takara a besoin d'un papa…

\- Tu n'as pas voulu d'enfant avec moi quand on était ensemble.

\- Maintenant, j'en ai envie. »

Shikamaru lui prit doucement la main avec tendresse. Sakura était au bord des larmes parce que cet homme intelligent et sensible avait énoncé à voix haute tous ses problèmes en se proposant pour les résoudre. Elle avait beaucoup aimé la période où ils avaient été ensemble, et elle se souvint du terrible déchirement en elle quand elle dut le quitter pour son infidélité.

« Je te promets Sakura que je ne ferais plus d'écart. Je me suis mal comporté, j'en ai tiré les leçons.

\- Je suis toujours amoureuse de Sasuke, je ne peux pas Shikamaru.

\- Laisse-moi te le faire oublier ! J'y étais bien arrivé. »

Sur ce, Shikamaru se permit de l'enlacer avant de déposer un baiser discret sur ses lèvres. Sakura tremblait de consternation car elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de sa part. Ensuite, il lui fit sa bouille de chien battu attendrissante comme ce n'était pas possible.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte avant de partir furieuse de se laisser aller au sentimentalisme avec son ex. Elle ne devait pas en retomber amoureuse. Ce serait le pire père pour Takara, et il l'avait trompé avec Temari ! Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de partir. Shikamaru prenait ses aises sur le banc tout en lui adressant un sourire satisfait. Elle adressa un dernier regard noir à son ex avant de rentrer chez elle.

La fleur de cerisier était tellement énervée qu'elle passa les différentes rues menant à son chez soi sans s'intéresser véritablement à son environnement. Ce fut au tournant d'une rue qu'elle se reçut une pierre dans les reins, elle se retourna attentive au moindre bruit. Son dos l'élançait. Elle protégea Takara de ses bras se doutant d'un quelconque guet-apens. Elle se recroquevilla sur son bébé pour lui éviter un coup fatal.

« Qui est là », demanda-t-elle dans la rue déserte.

Trois hommes dans la trentaine se présentèrent devant elle. Sakura, au vu de leur déplacement, leur prêtait des aptitudes ninja.

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et laissez-moi passer.

\- Il paraît que tu n'es pas farouche. Viens par ici ! »

Sakura recula tout en mettant sa main sur le crâne et la nuque fragile de son enfant. Elle avisa avec nervosité la pierre qui sautait dans le poing de l'homme le plus proche d'elle.

« Tu vas voir ce qu'on fait aux dépravées. »

Sakura se mit en position de combat tout en ne lâchant pas les hommes dangereux des yeux.

« Tu as vu mais c'est qu'elle veut se défendre. On ne va faire qu'une bouchée de toi, ma beauté ! »

Sakura s'apprêta à esquiver la pierre quand son adversaire brandit le poing prêt à la jeter dans sa direction mais un corps sombre l'empêcha de correctement évaluer la trajectoire du projectile. Un homme mit à terre ses adversaires avec fluidité et grâce. Elle reconnut sans mal le style de combat de Sasuke.

Elle sentit une douleur vive à l'arrière de son crâne. Tout devint flou, et elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre son prénom crié par Sasuke qu'elle perdit connaissance.

Ce fut avec un mal de crâne carabiné que Sakura reprit ses esprits. Elle était allongée confortablement sur son lit. Elle se rappela rapidement les derniers évènements avant de sauter précipitamment de son lit à la recherche de son bébé. Elle soupira de soulagement en la trouvant dans son berceau. Elle s'approcha de Takara pour l'examiner avec soin, elle n'avait rien. Elle remarqua le petit mot laissé à côté du bébé à son attention. L'écriture de Sasuke parcourait quelques lignes pour l'informer qu'il veillait sur elle, ordre direct de l'Hokage. Le ton était sec comme si Sasuke avait été énervé en le rédigeant.

Sakura s'appuya à sa fenêtre recherchant un quelconque signe de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui la protégeait.


	20. Chapter 20

Tsunade tapotait des doigts sur son bureau tout en regardant avec attention sa disciple.

Sakura avait déposé Takara dans son landau à ses côtés pour se présenter de manière convenable devant son maître. Elle semblait fatiguée avec des cernes naissantes ainsi qu'un air abattu.

« Alors comment cela se passe avec le bébé ?

\- Bien.

\- Sakura, ne me ment pas.

\- C'est difficile de s'en occuper seule.

\- Parce que Sasuke te manque ? J'ai appris qu'il ne veut plus t'approcher.

\- Entre autre. Je commence à me faire une raison. Nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble. Sa fille ne l'intéresse pas. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Seule, à vrai dire. Mes parents m'aident, mes amis aussi mais je regrette une présence masculine à mes côtés.

\- Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû écouter ces vieux fous du conseil. Ah, au fait, on a coincé l'agent de Madara qui a suggéré l'idée d'un héritier Uchiha.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- Il est en cellule d'interrogatoire. Je n'aurais jamais dû te confier cette mission. L'entente entre les membres de l'équipe sept est précieuse au village, vous êtes notre meilleure unité. S'il n'y avait pas Takara, je vous enverrais en mission tous les quatre pour resserrer vos liens.

\- C'est gentil, Tsunade sama mais Sasuke a été catégorique, il ne veut plus me revoir.

\- Il a peut-être dit cela sous le coup de la colère. Tu devrais lui parler.

\- Il est introuvable.

\- Je me fais du souci pour lui.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il refuse toutes les missions que je veux lui confier. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait assez d'argent pour maintenir son train de vie pendant un certain temps. Il m'a avancé qu'en temps de paix toutes les troupes n'étaient pas nécessaire au fonctionnement du village bien que je lui ai répliqué que la moitié de nos unités était en congé paternité. Il m'énerve !

\- Comment cela ? Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez chargé d'une mission.

\- Hein ? Mais non ! Il les refuse toutes même celles internes au village.

\- Sasuke rôde autour de moi sous couvert que vous l'avez chargé de veiller sur Takara.

\- Oh ! J'avais demandé à Naruto de s'organiser pour trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour s'en charger. Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait demandé à Sasuke.

\- En attendant, il fait des rondes autour de chez moi le jour et la nuit, s'énerva Sakura. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui ! Je ne le comprends pas ! D'un côté, il ne veut plus me revoir, et de l'autre, il protège l'enfant et moi-même ! Il m'énerve ! »

Sakura avisa le fin sourire de Tsunade avec circonspection.

« Peut-être a-t-il eu peur de son enfant, Sakura. Les hommes ne réagissent pas de la même manière que les femmes. En plus, c'était soudain pour lui de se retrouver père d'une petite fille. Il n'a pas eu le temps de s'y faire.

\- Mais il pourrait au moins essayer.

\- C'est peut-être sa façon d'appréhender sa paternité. Sasuke m'a raconté que son père était distant, il se calque sur son attitude.

\- Là, il est trop distant. Il ne s'occupe pas du tout de Takara.

\- Il la protège de Madara en restant dans les abords.

\- Il veut juste coincer son ancêtre, çà n'a rien à voir avec Takara. »

Tsunade soupira avant de tapoter ses dossiers de ses deux mains en roulant des yeux.

« Vos histoires sentimentales me retournent les idées. Tu dois parler sérieusement avec Sasuke de ce que tu ressens pour lui et du bébé…

\- Mais il ne se montre jamais.

\- Je le convoquerais pour lui rappeler qu'il a des devoirs de père.

\- Il ne voulait pas cette enfant, ne l'obligez en rien.

\- J'aimerais que vous vous réconciliez au moins…Sasuke pardonne difficilement mais il pourrait faire cet effort pour toi. J'essaierais de l'en convaincre. Et j'aimerais discuter avec lui du bébé pour savoir ce qu'il en pense. Sakura, tu es de repos jusqu'à ce que Takara ait trois mois ensuite tu reprendras les missions.

\- Aussi peu de temps.

\- Sakura, nous sommes en temps de paix, et j'ai plus besoin de Med-In que des autres.

\- Très bien, Tsunade sama.

\- Peut-être que Sasuke pourrait garder le bébé pendant tes absences », la taquina Tsunade.

Sakura ne répondit rien avant de prendre congé de son maître. Elle attrapa le landau de son bébé avant de partir d'un pas rapide.

Elle descendit en vitesse les escaliers de la tour des Hokage pour se retrouver dans la rue. Elle était préoccupée par ce que soupçonnait l'Hokage de la part de Sasuke. Elle ne voulait plus se retrouver avec des faux espoirs depuis leur dispute, elle avait très bien compris que même l'amitié n'aurait pu lieu d'être entre eux. Sasuke s'était senti trahi par elle, elle avait dépassé les bornes avec lui. Et même si Sasuke avait ressenti quelque chose pour elle dans le passé, ce sentiment avait sûrement été effacé par cette découverte surprise d'un bébé pour lui. Il lui en voudrait toute sa vie, elle le savait.

Les larmes s'invitèrent au coin de ses joues, et sans réfléchir, elle parcourut les rues à l'aveugle bousculant parfois des passants. Elle pleurait son amour perdu. Elle aimait Sasuke plus que tout. Ne plus l'avoir près d'elle confortait ses sentiments au lieu de les détruire. Elle l'avait tellement attendu pendant des années pour qu'il revienne qu'elle ne voulait plus traverser ce genre d'épreuve. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Les pavés laissèrent place à l'herbe. Et sans s'en apercevoir, Sakura s'aventura dans la forêt à toute vitesse. Les branches griffaient son visage mais elle en faisait abstraction. Tout ce qui comptait était son chagrin.

Elle atterrit dans une clairière où elle laissa libre court à ses pleurs. Elle se retint de gémir le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait par peur qu'il ne soit dans les environs. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant lui mais la fatigue prenait le dessus sur sa fierté.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même tout en épanchant ses pleurs qui ne cessaient d'affluer. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter leur séparation. L'Uchiha comptait énormément pour elle…

Sakura sentit des mains l'attraper pour la faire rouler sur le sol. Elle atterrit sur le dos, l'esprit hagard. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir deux éclats d'obsidienne sur un visage pâle qu'elle entendit un rire oppressant. Le visage de Sasuke penché sur le sien se recouvrit d'inquiétude la chamboulant.

« Takara », murmura apeuré le père avant de se redresser avec rapidité.

Sakura se releva à la suite de Sasuke alors qu'il lançait une attaque contre leur agresseur. Elle reconnut immédiatement le masque orange de Madara, et elle trembla d'effroi en le voyant tenir son enfant dans ses bras. Elle compensa des signes rapides pour créer un mur de chakra pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. L'enceinte s'éleva. Madara eut beau être rapide, Sasuke réussit à lui barrer le passage pour s'enfuir. Elle avait réussi à les confiner dans un espace restreint. Elle invoqua ensuite une limace pour qu'elle puisse donner l'alerte dans le village. Ils avaient besoin de renfort. Sasuke, à lui seul, ne pouvait pas défaire son ancêtre.

Elle garda sa concentration pour alimenter son kekkai genkai aussi longtemps que possible. Elle ne pouvait pas aider Sasuke, il était seul face à son ancêtre pour récupérer leur fille.

Elle leva le regard vers le combat espérant que Sasuke joue la prudence malgré que Madara tienne en otage son enfant. Le jeune Uchiha tournait autour de Madara attendant de pouvoir le feinter d'une attaque éclair. Il se focalisait sur le vieil homme mais ne prenait aucun risque. Le chef de l'akatsuki sonda le mur de chakra avec colère avant de reporter son attention sur son descendant. Il posa Takara au sol avant de se mettre à l'attaque.

Sakura ne perdit pas une miette de l'affrontement cherchant une faille dans les techniques du criminel mais elle n'en trouvait aucune. Elle savait qu'il avait une faiblesse au niveau de l'extrémité de ses membres mais ce n'était pas une information de très grande valeur pour l'achever. Sasuke évitait la majorité des attaques et contrait les autres mais tous ses coups passaient à travers le corps de Madara. Les prises s'enchaînaient. Sasuke opta pour le combat au corps à corps pour tenter d'immobiliser son adversaire mais il n'arrivait à rien puisque Madara se faufilait comme une anguille à travers ses feintes.

Le combat était parti pour durer.

Sakura fut tirée de sa contemplation par l'arrivée de Naruto et d'Hinata.

« Fais-nous rentrer Sakura !

\- Il faut que j'abaisse le mur pour cela. Et j'ai peur qu'il n'en profite pour s'échapper avec Takara.

\- Je m'occupe de Takara, proposa Naruto. Je vais la récupérer. Hinata, coupe-lui la route.

\- Je suis prête », les informa Sakura.

Naruto se posta près de Takara attendant le signal de Sakura pour s'élancer vers le bébé. Sakura inspira profondément pour relâcher son jutsu d'enfermement.

Elle vit passer Naruto dans un éclair jaune alors qu'Hinata partait porter main forte à Sasuke. Naruto rejoint Sakura en lui tendant Takara.

« N'égare plus ton précieux bébé ! Je vais les aider. Reste en arrière. Protège-là. »

Sakura n'apprécia pas de devoir se retirer d'un combat de cette importance mais elle connaissait son rôle de Med-In et de mère. Elle devait protéger Takara et, en même temps, aider celui ou celle qui se ferait blesser dans l'attaque.

Hinata se servait des techniques spécifiques aux Hyuggas cherchant à déstabiliser le chakra de Madara pour créer une ouverture mais elle n'arrivait à rien pour l'instant. Naruto enchaînait les rasengan mais il traversait l'ancêtre Uchiha avec facilité sans lui faire le moindre mal. Sasuke faisait passer du chakra chargé de raiton dans la terre ce qui faisait danser Madara sur ses petits orteils craignant apparemment une attaque par le sol.

Madara se raillait de ses adversaires les traitant de divers noms d'oiseaux tout à fait charmants tout en se défendant bien.

Sakura n'arrêtait pas d'analyser le combat et elle finit par se rendre compte qu'il évitait particulièrement de se confronter à Hinata pour une raison qu'il lui semblait inconnue. Elle avait envie de le signaler à son compatriote mais l'occasion ne se présentait pas.

Madara se mit à tourner sur lui-même envoyant une décharge de chakra sur ses adversaires qui les projeta au loin.

Sakura se rua sur Hinata pour lui faire part de sa découverte. La jeune Hyugga reprit très rapidement ses esprits pour concocter un plan d'attaque avec Sakura.

« Il t'évite, il a sûrement un point faible…Il craint au niveau des extrémités de son corps, il n'arrive pas à les faire disparaître.

\- Tu crois que çà marche pour ses oreilles.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il y a point en rapport avec l'équilibre. Je serais capable de le sonner si j'arrive à le frapper à la tête.

\- On y va.

\- Et Takara ?

\- C'est un risque à prendre. Je vais faire diversion. Et tu le frappes. »

Sakura abandonna son enfant sous son arbre avant de partir vers Madara qui s'était rapproché d'elles. Elle frappa le sol le fissurant de toute part.

Madara n'eut que comme solution de s'élever dans les airs. Hinata saisit l'occasion pour lui donner un coup souple des Hyuggas au niveau de l'oreille.

Madara atterrit en titubant pour se prendre un rasengan et un chidori en plein ventre.

Naruto et Sasuke retirèrent leurs mains en soufflant de soulagement.

Madara était vaincu !

Plus jamais, il ne s'en prendrait à son bébé !

Sakura cria de joie avant de s'élancer vers les garçons. Le bonheur irradiait son corps apaisé de la tension du combat. Hilare, Naruto la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de la reposer vers Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiha restait en retrait dans une attitude froide. Il se retourna vers Sakura lui lançant un regard colérique. Sakura déglutit tandis que Naruto lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il s'occuperait de Takara. Elle trembla affrontant l'attitude renfrognée de Sasuke, elle s'avança vers lui avec la peur au ventre. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il aurait du normalement partager sa joie de la mort de leur ennemi commun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les yeux de Sasuke se rétrécirent, il se pinça ses lèvres hésitant à lui dire quoi que ce soit il serra juste ses poings d'énervement.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu as agi stupidement. »

La jeune femme était interloquée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de reproches alors qu'ils venaient de vaincre Madara.

« Il a faillit réussir à kidnapper Takara ! Tu t'es comportée comme une idiote ! Je n'aurais pas eu à te protéger si tu avais fait attention à ce que tu faisais ! »

Sakura sentit la colère l'emporter sur sa raison. Elle se rapprocha de Sasuke pour lui hurler dessus.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger !

\- Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un ninja ! Tu n'es pas capable de protéger ta fille !

\- C'est la tienne, aussi !

\- Je n'en voulais pas !

\- Maintenant, elle est là ! Tu devrais t'en occuper !

\- Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est de mon sang !

\- Tu es son père ! Je n'y arrive pas toute seule !

\- Tu voulais l'abandonner !

\- Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu me reproches d'avoir voulu l'abandonner mais tu ne fais rien pour elle !

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à être père sur une relation aussi bancale que la nôtre ! Je voulais offrir à mes enfants un foyer. Tu as voulu cette enfant toute seule, tu t'en occupes toute seule !

\- C'est ta fille, aussi ! Nous sommes amis que je sache ! Tu devrais être là !

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je t'ai protégée !

\- Ce n'est pas de çà dont j'avais réellement besoin ! Je ne me serais pas effondrée en larmes si tu avais été là pour moi !

\- C'est à cause de moi que tu pleurais ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Tu me manques !

\- Il ne fallait pas me vexer en acceptant les missions débiles du Conseil !

\- Et toi, tu n'es même pas capable de te trouver une femme ! Il fallait bien prendre les devants !

\- Tu n'avais pas à coucher avec moi ! J'avais confiance en toi !

\- Assez confiance pour coucher avec moi ! On l'a fait à deux ce bébé ! Je ne t'ai forcé en rien !

\- Je croyais que tu ne te servirais pas de mes sentiments !

\- Tes sentiments mais tu n'en as pas ! Tu t'en fiches de moi !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas à te parler de çà ! C'est toi qui te fiches de moi ! Tu as embrassé Shikamaru !

\- Je n'y crois pas, t'es jaloux !

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux… »

Sasuke croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude fière tout en étant légèrement vexée.

« …Tu fais ce que tu veux, çà ne me regarde pas. »

Et il tourna la tête.

« Je ne croyais pas que les Uchiha étaient capables de bouder...Sasuke ? »

Sakura se rapprocha de lui pour lui faire face. Elle posa ses mais sur ses bras doucement avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Dis-moi, une dernière fois, que tu ne veux plus me revoir…je l'accepterais. »

Les lèvres de Sakura tremblaient alors que des larmes s'invitaient dans ses yeux. Elle avait peur parce que même si Sasuke avait sous-entendu qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, il était peut-être suffisamment fâché pour ne plus la revoir. Elle vit dans un état second Sasuke s'humecter les lèvres tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Sakura, j'aurais du mal à te pardonner ce que tu as fais sans mon consentement. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Même si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je referais cette bêtise, Sasuke, parce que j'aime beaucoup notre fille.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Avec Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas…Je m'excuse de t'avoir trompé mais je ne le regrette pas. J'aimerais qu'on soit toujours en bons termes pour le bien de Takara. Elle développera le sharingan, elle aura besoin de toi à ce moment-là et…je ne me vois pas rester fâché avec toi, tout ce temps-là.

\- Moi non plus…C'est juste que j'ai été surpris de découvrir Takara et puis, pour moi, tout est devenu clair. Je savais intuitivement que c'était ma fille. C'était trop brusque ! En plus, je t'en voulais !

\- Pardonne-moi ! »

Sakura n'osa pas enlacer Sasuke même si elle le voulait de toutes ses forces.

« Il me faudra du temps, et je pense qu'en passer avec Takara m'aidera à l'accepter. »

Sakura eut un soupir de soulagement. C'était important pour elle que Takara ait la présence de son père à ses côtés. Elle trouvait essentiel qu'un enfant ait un père pour l'élever. Et Sasuke semblait vouloir faire des efforts.

« C'est un bébé agréable.

\- Elle est très belle comme tous les Uchiha.

\- C'est comme çà que tu as reconnu que c'était ta fille.

\- Entre autre, elle a la même forme des yeux que moi-même et ma mère. Alors quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu peur. Et je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié ce que tu as fait.

\- Tu t'es quand même laissé faire pourquoi ? Tu repousses toutes les filles qui t'approche, et moi, il a suffit que je te drague un peu pour finir dans tes bras. Réponds-moi sincèrement. »

Sasuke glissa délicatement ses mains sur la nuque de Sakura pour relever son visage pour lui parler avec émotion.

« Parce que je suis amoureux. »

Le cœur de Sakura accéléra sa cadence sous ses mots qu'elle attendait depuis des lustres de la part de cet homme en particulier. Elle ne réfléchit pas. Le souffle court, elle lui avoua ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Des étincelles s'invitèrent dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il eut un micro sourire avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Sakura passa ses mains sur ses épaules pour profiter enfin de l'homme qui avait hanté tous ses rêves d'espérance. Le baiser resta doux comme pour célébrer leur amour avoué.

Sakura était heureuse à ce moment précis plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais été parce qu'elle avait désormais ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré de la part de Sasuke. Peu importe les épreuves à traverser, ils étaient maintenant deux pour y faire face ce qui la rassurait. Cette mission, elle ne la regrettait pas parce qu'elle l'avait amené à ce point précis où Sasuke l'embrassait avec dévotion alors que son enfant l'attendait sagement chez son parrain. Elle était comblée. Et elle rayonnait de la grâce des mères amoureuses.


End file.
